The Legend of Korrasami
by Kokiri-Hylian-Hero
Summary: An alternate universe where Asami runs into Korra as the Avatar leaves the police station, begins in the first episode. This is in answer to Time Traveler 2017's prompt, which is pretty awesome. I plan on making this end with the third Spirit Portal...Book Four Season Finale...bear with me.
1. Welcome to Republic City

Welcome to Republic City

Korra was in a daze, she hadn't had a lot for breakfast, the she fought some bad guys, ran from the police, was caught by the police, met their chief, then Tenzin rescued her from whatever Lin Beifong had in store, fine, imprisonment, or community service, and nothing an Avatar in training has time for.

"So, thanks for the save back there." Korra said, rubbing the back of her head, "So what might have happened if you didn't show up?"

"You'd probably have been sent back to the Southern Water Tribe…after a lecture."

Oh, that—I don't know which of them sounds worse, but both together?!"

"Lin…she's very strict." He noted.

"Tell me about it."

Korra was in the middle of crossing the road Tenzin called her back, then suddenly changed his mind.

"Well, which is-" she was about to unload a lecture of her own, crossing a lane back to Tenzin when she felt something hit her, it had the force of a boulder slamming against her.

"Ah!" she heard someone gasp as she rolled across the pavement, not Tenzin, though she did hear his voice inquiring what previously transpired, as did others in the crowd that now stood around him, blocking his view.

"Oh no!" whoever crashed into her called out, riding up to her before dismounting the moped, "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you."

"This day just keeps on getting better!" Korra exclaimed, sitting up and rubbing the back of her neck, "Republic City has a lot to offer a-" Korra was shocked when she looked up in the midst of her rant.

She didn't expect someone so pretty to run into her, and lost the next string of words as the moped's owner pushed her hair back, it flowed away from her face perfectly, as though to taunt Korra, even though the multibender made the connection between the helmet in the other girl's hand and the previous gesture.

She knew she was staring, but after the crazy day she'd been having, she felt she had vindication. Besides, this situation was strangely refreshing, as though she woke up in a different world than she'd fallen asleep in, or that she emerged from another dimension, not that she wanted to be hit again.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" the moped rider asked, hand on the silent Avatar's arm, "Ugh, I'm such an idiot."

"Uh, no, no, umm," she turned away, blushing, and trying to think of something to say, "m-my trainers have to hit harder than that to keep up with me in…training sessions."

"I still feel so terrible…and with all these people…this is so embarrassing, Daddy's going to give me such a lecture." the other girl noted.

"I know about lectures." Korra said, accepting the other girl's hand.

"You have to let me make this up to you. How about I treat you to dinner?" she asked as Korra dusted off.

"Hmm, talk about opposites!" Korra said, pushing Tenzin in the far back of her mind.

"I know, sorry about that, again." she said, wincing slightly at the accident that previously took place, "Well, how about Kuang's Cuisine at eight, tomorrow night?"

"That sounds nice…but I may not have a dress for a place with a name like that…that's a one thousand yuan name." Korra said, suddenly worried that her lack of money would give this acquaintanceship a quick finish, which was a pity, moped girl seemed kind of nice.

"Well, that's alright, just show up and leave the rest to me." she promised, "So…tomorrow night?"

The contrast between what she felt before and what she felt now could be compared to having a conversation where the other person kicks you out of nowhere.

"Yes." Korra agreed, smiling brighter than she felt she'd been all day.

"Great, I'll see you then…oh, my name is Asami." she said as she put her helmet back on.

"Korra." she replied, watching as moped girl smiled and adjusted her goggles and walked away.

She was gone as suddenly as she appeared, and something about that girl made Korra stare longingly after.

Maybe Republic City wasn't short on compassionate people after all.

"Korra, Korra!" Tenzin was just now slamming through the wall of people wondering what just happened, "Are you alright?" he asked, voice full of concern.

"I—yeah…I'm great, just great." she looked down at the road below her, and Tenzin huffed.

"Well, I'll ask around for a license number and report to Lin."

"Uh, no, I'm really alright, honestly…Tenzin, you worry too much." she said, smiling up at him.

"Yes, well-"

"Clear a path, clear a path!" a familiar voice cut through the air, "What is going on?" Lin Beifong demanded.

"Uh, nothing." Korra answered, along with other replies from the crowd, a hit and run was one of them, and Korra hoped he was wrong; it was the beginning of a beautiful friendship, and then maybe more, Korra could only wonder.

After convincing Lin that Korra wasn't making more trouble in her city, they came up with a new plan: send Korra back to the Southern Water Tribe.

They had just arrived at the docks, and Korra quickly turned to Tenzin, "Please reconsider?" she asked, a hopeful gleam in her eyes, in the face of a hopeless situation.

"No." he said, completely unaffected by the pleading eyes.

"Fine…I guess that's one friend I just lost."

" _I_ just promised to Lin to send you back, but you gave no thought for that, did you? You had to go make dinner plans instead."

"But…you already seem to be on good terms with her, I'm sure Lin will understand if you give me a second chance, she was mean anyways, and I kind of have to fulfil a promise…it was out of my hands!" Korra said, hoping he'd understand.

Tenzin huffed, not a good sign, she knew, her head bowed as he completed the utterance.

"That's hardly an answer." Korra grumbled.

"No! Absolutely not, you're to go back to the Southern Water Tribe and _wait_ until it's safe to come back here!"

"What do you mean, that girl offered dinner to me after apologizing. Me—a complete stranger, not only can she afford that kind of—of gift…she was very generous! I hardly see any danger, just stupid people hating benders, and benders giving people a reason to hate every other bender, it's stupid."

"You could have politely declined! Look, she might not even be there, even if you stayed, so-"

"No! She will be there! I am not going to pass up this chance to change the way people think of benders—humbly offering a politely given offer, people will see that and not see a bender turning her nose up to nonbender's offer!"

"And what if she's a bender; what will people see then, the Avatar talking to benders and not nonbenders? Not everyone flaunts their powers like you do! Me, for instance!"

"Oh, you're a…fine example of the modern model bender." she snapped back sarcastically.

Tenzin was fuming now, and turned to the statue of his father.

She knew how this night would end, she would be put under greater scrutiny, and security would double…and again be a prisoner to the world she thought she should be helping.

Hours passed in silence, she now walked along the dock, Naga beside her as they walked to the three members of the Order of the White Lotus who had come to take them back home, a tearful set of eyes distracted themselves with a cheery thought.

 _Order of the White Lotus…who comes up with these names?_

She almost laughed at her last defiance, and then that moped girl…Asami was her name, Korra remembered, came to mind.

 _I'm sorry, Asami, maybe next time I'm in town._

She could have whispered it, for all she knew, only that face, now staring at her, confused and anxiously looking out a glass window of some place Korra had never been to, and now never would, it was then, as a tremendously, overwhelmingly painful emotion hit her. In the stomach, cheap shot, she remarked.

"Wait." Tenzin said that word a thousand times today, but she felt the sun coming up, or maybe short-lived flicker from a candle and the children made a last minute gift.

She took a breath and turned around, ready to be disappointed. No gift, just Tenzin walking closer to her.

"I have done my best to guide Republic City toward the dream my father had for it, but your right." she listened carefully, was he going to tell her it wouldn't be long until she was here again?

"It has fallen out of balance since he passed. I thought I should put off your training in order to uphold his legacy," he put a hand on her shoulder, "but you _are_ his legacy. You may stay and train airbending here with me. Republic City needs its Avatar once again."

That one "wait" was a turning point, she felt it in her heart, and she knew she had been the one to persuade him, either he was stupid for listening to her, or she was wiser than he gave her credit for.

 **Author's Notes: well, this awkward; I forgot the ANs this time around!**

 **Alright, here it is, my thoughts on this are that I was going to do this from the start, carving out a bunch of parts, but then I just thought, no…just no, the reviewers know what happened up to this point. I just need to toss in this one, minor detail, thus changing the flow of LoK.**


	2. Avatar Korra and Asami Sato

**Avatar Korra and Asami Sato**

"I'm going out!" Korra announced, to whoever might be listening.

"Oh, no you're not!" Tenzin bellowed, from some remote room.

Suddenly he stormed in and took a deep breath, "You" he began, calmly, "are supposed to be practicing your airbending forms, but instead you'd rather go out into the city…you're the Avatar, you need to prioritize-"

"See, I'd like to argue, but its seven thirty now; I've got somewhere to be, bye." she waved mockingly at him and turned around.

"Bye Korra!" the kids sang out, waving big.

"Bye guys!" she replied, turning around, waving.

"Just who is it you're meeting anyway? At least let us know where you're going." Tenzin compromised.

"I'm going to have dinner with someone who just yesterday hit me with a moped." she pretended to think hard about it, "I think that covers it."

"That's fine," Tenzin said calmly, "now, as your airbending master, I take it upon myself to accompany-"

"No, she hit _me_ , not you!" Korra shouted, "Next time you get ran over!"

"But the city-" he began, pleadingly.

"Is too dangerous for a young Avatar." she said, mocking him, "Aang roamed the world, he was ten…I can do this."

"He was twelve." Tenzin corrected, not that Korra cared, two years difference didn't matter to her, "Korra…not to undermine your bending prowess, but you're still a ways from having every necessary bending skill."

"I _am_ the Avatar, you _are_ undermining my skills, and you _only_ have airbending, I've got three bending powers, and I _can_ handle the city, what I can't handle is all this pressure, and people telling me what I can and can't do! You act like I came here to make mischief; I came here to learn airbending, I want to, I really do, you just think I don't, but I do! For now, though, I have an appointment."

She turned around to add one last thing, "Also, that… _thing_ with the panels, that's a distraction!" she slammed the door behind her, and he opened it and called out after her.

"Korra-"

"We're through discussing this! You can keep your time honored gizmos, but we live in the present day…look, I did try to airbend, I think a break would be better for both of our stress levels."

"Fine, make it quick!" he said, annoyed.

"Tell that to airbending, airbending master." she snapped, as he slammed the door close.

She had only ever seen so many differently colored leaves in paintings, so she enjoyed gazing at the trees in the distant, lit by faintly glowing lamps, electronic lamps, she heard, they also mystified her.

She eventually found the restaurant, and when she reached for the door handle she knew she would be surprised, but a guy in a tuxedo with a hand towel draped over his arm wasn't what she had in mind, "Welcome to Kuang's Cuisine, Miss Korra."

Korra was surprised, not only was she expected, but she was also addressed formally as well.

After finding a dress and a glittering necklace, she was shown to a room filled with tables and candles; she had no trouble singling out the lone figure at a table in a relatively empty side of the room. Raven hair, green eyes, fair skin, beautiful, that had to be Asami.

Korra smiled, the moped rider was here, idly staring at the flickering candle, even lovelier than when she crashed into Korra, perhaps for no other reason than the way they met.

"Guess who!" she shouted, catching Asami off guard.

"Oh, it's not Korra, right?" Asami asked, staring as Korra sat down next to her, "I'm waiting for a certain waterbender…oh, I didn't see you there." Asami joked, smiling from her menu.

"You remembered my name, how nice." Korra said, leaning back in her seat.

"Yes, well, I did hit you with my moped; I figured I should at least get your name right."

"Ah, well, that's thoughtful of you. So, what are we eating?" Korra followed Asami's gaze to the menu by her elbow and stared suspiciously at it before realizing Asami had the same book as the one by her elbow, she was still a little clueless, and so she picked it up and read it.

"I still haven't decided yet." Asami muttered, scanning over the menu, "How about you, does anything on the menu strike your fancy?"

"Ah, uh…so, they have everything I see on the menu, this is the menu, right?"

"Yes."

"Well…that's a lot, where do they keep it?"

"In the kitchen somewhere, we import ice from either of the Water Tribes, or sometimes pay them to keep the ice from thawing, sawdust keeps it from melting too soon, ice gets added every so often, usually waterbenders usually check up on frozen or refrigerated goods every once a week, but now they're less trusted and…we now import more than the Fire Nation." Asami sighed at the ironic fact and continued, "It's usually nonbenders sailing there and carving, typically in less populated areas. I read a newspaper article about how they destroyed a lot of the local wildlife, setting of explosions or building huge fires to increase the overall production, such negligence makes me angry on behalf of all the waterbender, even if they're not affected, but I don't know…it's not my battle, so what do you think, I'm I right for it, or am I out of line?"

"Oh, you're fine, personally, I'm angry for the sensible nonbenders like you who have to put up with other nonbenders going after innocent benders, ignoring the more criminal ones."

"I often wondered if one bender would feel that way. Look, maybe I'm ignorant of life in the Water Tribes, but don't you have restaurants?"

"If we do, I wouldn't know. So, what are these kinds of seats called…it's not a sofa, it's too…open ended."

"It's a booth. I guess I never thought about places outside the city, outside of what I've read in books. Southern Water Tribe, right?"

"Whoa…are you guessing?" Korra asked, impressed.

"Well, there's a fifty-fifty chance, so it's not really fair."

"There's also a fifty-fifty chance I'm wrong here, but you look like…uh, hmm…you're from Fire Nation colonial family."

"Good guess, it's true, my parents moved here with their parents to help build Republic City with Aang and Zuko."

"That's interesting; a lot of people didn't like that idea, though."

"No, but it was a tough place my grandparents lived in, my parents' families were in the same caravan of travelers together, they later met in the same neighborhood growing up."

Korra was surprised when a sad expression etched into Asami's face, though she obviously tried to hide it behind the menu. Korra was about to ask why she looked so sad just then when the waiter came to take their order.

After placing their orders, they looked back up at each other.

"Is eve-" Korra began.

"So, have you heard about the Fire Ferrets?" Asami asked, and then shook her head, "I didn't mean to interrupt you, go ahead with what you were going to say." Asami offered, glancing between the menu and the Avatar.

Go ahead, Korra thought; imagining Asami smiling sweetly as she said so, I dare you.

Korra took a moment to mull over whether or not to ask. On one hand she wanted to help if she could, or even just to show some empathy towards the other girl, but on the other hand, they just met, maybe after a few more da-dinners, then she would know…however that came about would be a mystery until then, and until then, she would try to build their friendship any way she could.

"It's alright, we just started talking at the same time…so, do you Pro-bend?" Korra said,

"No, I can't even regular bend…I wish I could, it looks so fun…can you bend?"

"Yes, I'm just surprised that you—I mean, Pro-bending isn't something I'd…I'm not saying you shouldn't like it or get into it…I only didn't expect—uh, I sound so stupid." Korra turned away briefly, and then looked back to Asami, "I learned yesterday that some people don't like us much, they say we're oppressive, so I guess we're hated now, by a few. I know it's not _every_ nonbender, but those few, their-" Korra turned away again, frustrated that she couldn't find the right words, and not wanting to mess up and lose a friend.

"An important few, though." Asami offered.

"Exactly, I'm glad you understand, I was afraid I sounded-" as she paused to think of a word, Asami shook her head a placed a hand on Korra's.

"You didn't." she said, smiling warmly, "Not a lot of nonbenders care for Pro-bending, along with some older benders…needless to say, I didn't make many friends on either end in my predominately nonbender neighborhood growing up, but I feel the same a lot of times, that people will think I hate firebenders just because-ah…I don't want to hate anyone, I just want to be happy."

So far Asami said what Korra felt, and what she didn't feel she admired, all the right words, as though she read her mind. She must have been a firebender, because the area around them became increasingly warm. Korra was surprised; she was mentally flirting with this girl, and must have been blushing.

"Are you alright," Asami began, gazing at her concernedly, "is it too warm in here? I can order something cold, if you want."

"Umm…y-your hand…it's still on mine, and I'm not used to that."

"Oh, sorry, I didn't notice that…there." Asami pulled her hand back to the other side of the table, "You just—I thought maybe you were under the weather."

"It's alright…I was thinking about…things to say in situations, you know, like if someone says or does something, then you just say it and it sounds…snazzy." Asami giggled, and Korra replied her words again in her head, "Umm, did I say something stupid?"

"No, it's just…I—that word is just so rare, I don't know what to think about it."

"I know, see, that's why I sometimes…well, that and verbal battles, so if someone says I'm oppressing a group of people, I don't tell this person that he's oppressing himself…the best thing I could think of under such short notice."

"You said that to someone?" Asami chuckled.

"Y-yeah, it's pretty dumb, huh?"

"Kind of unusual, but…I can see a…something of wisdom in it."

"Really; I guess it makes sense, the guy was getting me angry on purpose, and I said…he asked if I would like to knock him off the platform he was speaking from, and I said I was…seriously thinking about it."

"You said that? Were there other nonbenders around?"

"Yeah, but I shouldn't have said that…anyways, a police asked what was going on, and he said I was oppressing him and the group he was addressing, then I said he was oppressing himself."

"Wait, where was this?"

"In the park with the fish in a pond, and there's a no fishing sign."

"So he called a _metalbender_ police on you? That's just…something else…ironic. Anyways, I know where you're talking about, and heard him myself a few times. He talks about the Equalists, but it seems more like a violent revolution than a peaceful one that I think they'd want…so—I wasn't going to ask, but why were you at the police station, was it because of that guy?"

"No, keep guessing." Korra said, feeling embarrassed at the idea of Asami finding out that she destroyed a whole block.

"You fished in the no fishing pond?"

"No, but I did get chased for it."

"So what was it?"

"I beat up a bunch of thugs who were actually oppressing nonbenders with their bending…some stuff got broken."

"No park guy around?"

"You guess it. Look, nothing I said offended you, right? I mean, if I did I see how I would, but I didn't mean to…it was a bad situation, and I can see how you would be angry…or a little irked."

"Not at all, it was bad for everyone, especially him, though. I mean, who does he think he is, oppressing himself?" Asami said, Korra wondered if she was bitter and being sarcastic, or if she was joking around about him, on Korra's side.

"Umm, the joke's on him, Korra." Asami said, sliding her menu into Korra's fingers, which rested against the table as she was uncertain what was going on in their conversation.

"Oh, because I was wondering…I really felt-"

"Hurt or betrayed? I didn't mean that…I can see your theory now, though, think about what sounds good before you have to say something."

"It's alright…hey, neither of us is getting up and leaving, that's a good sign, right?"

"Yes." Asami answered, as the drinks were set before them and the waiter silently receded into the kitchen. Korra felt a little better now, Asami seemed to have good sense, something which made Korra feel more confident talking to her.

"Should this one be for fast friends?" Asami asked handing Korra her glass, while holding her own off the table.

"Yes and long-lasting friendships." Korra nodded slowly, hopeful that they were off to a fantastic start.

And Korra would forge a path from there.

Korra and Asami talked a little about the past few Pro-bending matches, Korra was surprised they could talk so much about one thing for so long, and eventually the waiter interrupted them, with two dome lidded silver plates in his hands.

"Pardon me, Ms. Sato." he said, removing the lid of one of them, "Your main course."

The waiter was once again gone, leaving them with the food.

"Miss Sato…that sounds familiar…anyways, this looks good, I just hope you don't take a moped to someone else, I don't want you to have to pay for so many people. In some ways, I'm kind of sad you hit me, I hope I'm not an annoying dinner partner."

"No, not at all, you're really very entertaining, I love listening to your take on these matches, it's like you can see through their eyes, I mean, I try putting myself there, but then again I'm no bender, so there's that…listening to you is really fascinating. I'm actually kind of glad that I hit you." she said contemplatively, while Korra sputtered and broke into unabashed laughter.

"You're glad you hit me?! Ah, ha, ha, wow, that's…I mean, I'm glad too, but I imagine it must be hard to deal with, knowing that you hit someone, oh, but please, let's talk about something not funny while we eat, oh." Korra moaned as she cleaned up the food she sputtered onto the table, "Reverse engineering, or something."

"Yes, I think that's for the best." Asami said, sliding her plate away some, smiling playfully.

"So, I'm I the only Asami crash victim?" Korra asked, setting her napkin to the side.

"Oh, yes, I'm running a test right now, a survey, it's for the approximate number of people who get hit while crossing the road…per year."

"Hmm, sounds snazzy." Korra said, smirking. Asami suppressed a laugh at the waterbender's comment.

"See, now I'm going to make a mess if you keep going on." She said, wiping up some food on the table, "So, uh, no, I haven't hit anyone…except you." Asami turned away shyly, while Korra sipped her drink and her gaze fell on her.

Korra wondered if Asami was being shy because she felt something for her or being embarrassed because she felt stupid; and why was she so beautiful? Korra had no idea where that last thought came from, but her mind was racing furiously now, the thoughts rushed to her as she studied Asami's fingernails, feeling a little embarrassed for staring.

"It's alright, you more than made it up to me, not only did not have to, but you wanted to, and then you offered here, of all places, you're a very generous person." Korra said, trying to keep her eyes on her food only, but she kept looking up at Asami anyways.

"You do like it here, right? It doesn't count for being expensive if you don't like the food."

"Well, yeah, but isn't there a saying about the company making the meal…or something? I think that was it."

"I'm glad you think so, but how do like the food?" Korra looked up at her, still chewing, and Asami held up her hand, "I can wait for an answer."

Korra swallowed and nudged Asami's arm with her elbow, "I wasn't going to talk with my mouth full," she giggled, "it's not like you're talking to Naga, though I did sputter, that must have been a bad impression. Is that all you're eating?" Korra asked, looking at the food which Asami more sampled than devoured.

"It'll be more than enough in a minute, there's dessert, remember?" Asami said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, I forgot about that!" Korra exclaimed, pushing her plate away.

They stepped out of the restaurant together, and Korra felt like the city belonged to her—correction, them. Anywhere they went, everywhere they went, was theirs to go; then she remembered Avatar duties and airbending training, all the things she wanted to be proud of, but she wanted to spend time with Asami, too, the thoughts bore down on her and she sighed heavily.

"What's wrong Korra?" Asami asked, gazing down to meet her eyes.

"Nothing, it's just…I need to go back, before they send a search party for me."

"Yeah, me too…I'll see you tomorrow…uh, where to this time?" Asami said, smiling at Korra. The Avatar believed Asami could win anyone's heart with her million yuan smile.

"Let's meet at the park! I'm thinking on that stone bridge, near that annoying guy, maybe around five this time? I'm thinking lunch, since it seems like something I can actually afford. I'm treating you this time though, so don't forget!" Korra said, smiling at Asami giving her a thumb up.

"Alright, I won't…you're so funny, using the annoying guy as a reference point." Asami chuckled, "Well, I'll see you then." As they went their separate ways they glanced back often, wondering what the other was thinking.

Could this be more than the beginning of a beautiful friendship?

"Tenzin, Pema, I'm home!" she yelled loudly, shutting the door behind her.

"Shush!" Tenzin hissed. She made a face at him, then sat next to him, beaming.

"So what's up?" she said nonchalantly.

"The kids are all asleep-"

"Korra's home!" Ikki shouted!

"Korra!" Meelo said, tripping on the blanket he had dragged along with him, as Ikki stepped on it.

"Korra, you're back!" Jinora said, quieter than the other two, as she stepped pass the disaster that was her siblings' crash.

"Hey, guys, what's going on?"

"Well," Tenzin sigh, "at least Pema's still asleep."

"What's going on?" his wife asked tiredly.

"Korra's stayed out late, that's all."

"Hey, I said I had to be there by eight," Korra said, crossing her arms, annoyed, "Besides, I came back as soon as we left the building."

"Well, you'd better get some sleep."

"Aren't you going to ask if I had a good time?" Korra asked, "Because I can tell you, I had a great time, and I wasn't even out as late as I was tempted to stay and talk for!"

"Well, I'm just glad you didn't stay much longer, I was ready to send out a search party."

"That's what I knew…anyways, since I got back so early—you know, forget it, I'm going out again tomorrow after training."

"Are you now?" he asked as she went through the doorway, then noticed she was still going, "You have my permission!" he exclaimed, to which she chuckled.

"Thanks a lot, Tenzin, since I value it so much." She said, bowing mock gratefully, "Not!"

She slammed the door to her room and Tenzin sighed, "What is with that girl and slamming doors?"

 **Author's Note's: as you may have noticed, the romance seems to be one sided…and it's not certain, even then, Korra's just hoping for the best.**

 **Also, Korra didn't catch the purpose to her last name, and Asami doesn't know that she's dining with the Avatar; much less that she hit her…I kind of have a bit of a plan…kind of, sort of. I named the title that because both of them are in the dark about the other.**

 **KHH out!**

 **Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416: Oops, thinks for pointing that out! I corrected that thing about him being twelve, or Tenzin did, rather. I also established a less vague meeting time and location.**


	3. She's Not Like That

She's Not Like That!

Asami thought of that pretty blue eyed young woman, the waterbender her mind had been preoccupied with lately.

 _She had remembered something and waved Korra back._

" _What's wrong?" the blue eyed bender asked._

" _Nothing, but if you want, we can watch the Pro-bending match tonight…the Fire Ferrets are playing and I am a complete fan! I haven't missed a game!"_

" _Whoa, not once…that's a lot of games, I imagine."_

" _Not really, they just showed up and tore through the ranks pretty quickly, I liked their name at first, then then watching them play was just so fascinating, and I've been following ever since then!"_

" _Well, alright, then, when should I show up?"_

" _It's at nine; I'll meet you at the door or the park, you're new, so you might not find it right away."_

" _Don't worry, I can waterbend to it…it's by the bay, right?"_

" _Yeah, see you then!"_

" _You too, Asami!_

As the memory swept over her, she held the edges of collar of the coat; the texture wasn't silky like most of the coats sold at the clothes shop she went to, maybe Korra brought it back from home? It was rough; it didn't slip from her fingers, a quality she decided that she liked.

Her father was in the kitchen, preparing dinner.

"Here, let me, Dad!" she said, forgetting the snug coat hugging her.

"Oh, alright, I-Asami, what…where did you get that coat from?" her father asked, wondering if she bought it today. It looked like it didn't fit, he could be wrong, though.

"Oh, you know the girl I told you about? She gave this to me…she said it was because she's use to the cold, that she can go without…said she wouldn't wear it."

"Well, it looks pretty small on you, like it's squeezing your shoulders. Aside from that, you can afford better, people will think you're trying to send a message, to benders and the poor."

"I…didn't think about that."

"Well, I wouldn't fret too much about it, but it's something to think about."

"I don't really mind what people think, she's my friend, and she's not rich, and she doesn't see a problem with that. Anyways, I'm meeting her tonight at the Pro-bending Arena; she's coming to see the Fire Ferrets with me!"

"Maybe giving you the coat makes her look good?" Hiroshi said, pensively.

"I—she's not like that." Asami as the floor, at her feet, thinking about close they were to being bare, "She's very nice, and…she's actually interested in being my friend, instead of borrowing cash for cloths to impress some guy with."

"Hmm, well, I should get back to my projects, I'll be down in an hour to see how things are coming together." he said, leaving the kitchen rather abruptly.

"Dad, wait up," she quickly walked up to him, worriedly, turning him by the shoulder, making him feel like he had microphones in front of him, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Asami," he raised an eyebrow, "why, is there something bothering you?"

"Well, it just seems like…we haven't had too many conversations where you _didn't_ suddenly leave…until the other day, when I told you about Korra." she sighed drearily. That evening he asked why Korru was in jail, after correcting him on the name, she said she didn't know, but would look for an opportunity to inquire about that. After telling him, he still seemed concerned, even more so, if she could believe it.

"I—I just have a lot of work, but I do try to make time for you…things have been crazy, but I'm trying to be here now. I wouldn't think you've forgotten about that 'nice' firebender. She ended up burning down the furniture."

Asami swallowed. The firebender wasn't so bad, but apparently she was angry that the Satos had such an expensive home and wanted to bring down its value, but instead of thinking about that, she thought about the first firebenders she ever saw.

It was six years ago since she'd smelled burning upholstery, it was unpleasant, but not as bad as that one evening. Her mother hadn't tucked her in yet, but Hiroshi had said good night. He had to work that evening, the company was in a bit of a mess in those days.

Her mom had taken a mild interest in painting for a hobby, and had come back to see her work, but as she turned the lights on, three firebenders who hadn't heard her were busy stealing jars and flower pots.

"Mom, who are-" she started to inquire, and her mother, not yet noticed by the firebenders, charged up to them, taking a porcelain jar with gold trimmings off the mantel, smashing the skull of the first she got to, catching the fire of a second one, but a fiery embrace doomed him as well. A car was approaching, and so the last fled, only to be killed in a car accident as he ran in front of Hiroshi's Satomobile. Hiroshi had forgotten some papers, and after seeing that the man was indeed dead, he went to notify police, and found his daughter staring wide-eyed in a corner at the horrible scene before her, on the floor.

The image was buried in her mind, and never failed to depress her.

"Asami, are you alright?" Hiroshi asked, a hand on her shoulder, "You look faint."

"Yeah…I think I'll go lie down a while." She said, lifelessly.

"It's alright…work can wait, I'll work on dinner, you get some rest." Upon hearing this, she, who was often hard to convince, changed direction from the sofa to the stairs, to where her room was calling her name for reprieve, but she turned to Hiroshi first, and hugged him briefly.

"Thanks…I'm not hungry, so I'll just…say good night."

"Good night, then…dinner will be in the over if you change your mind."

She lay awake, staring at the ceiling. He didn't understand that recalling firebenders destroying things caused emotional upheaval, one that brought terrible memories to her mind, but at the same time, she loved Pro-bending, and firebenders themselves never distressed her, so why was it so easy for her to be saddened, with no reason, sometimes, because her mind was so unoccupied? She wished she could tell someone about this paradox, but every time she brought it up with her father, it was as though he was suddenly somewhere else, deep in thought, or something. Of course it would hurt him, though, his wife died, that would hurt anyone. She turned to the wall and saw Korra kneeling by her bedside.

"Hey, beautiful…it's been a while." Did Korra just address her…as "beautiful", did she…like her?

This was happening pretty quick, Asami lost her breath as the waterbender leaned further across the bed, in that coat she gave Asami, two tickets to the Pro-bending Arena in her hands.

Korra leaned forward, and sounded like she was holding her breath as she neared Asami, closer and closer…until she woke up. Thanks, alarm clock.

It was time for some Pro-bending.

Korra came back shivering slightly, but happy about how the day went, and excited about the match tonight.

"Korra, there you are!" Tenzin said, racing up to her, "Are you alright, we were sure-"

"I'm fine, Tenzin." Korra said, smiling contentedly, not able to be angry even if she tried.

"Are you sure, you were gone for a while." He said as they went inside the temple, out of the cold.

"Yes, but…trust me; it was better than sitting around here all day." She said, referring to the earlier meditation session.

"I thought you wanted to learn airbending, Korra." Tenzin began, angrily, "Now be serious, what are you doing here, learning, or playing?"

"I-" was Tenzin right, did everything she strive for up until now mean nothing, or would her time spent with Asami be cut short…should it have ever been? Did some cruel spirit guide the hearts of many, until causing Asami to think of coming down that road that day, was Asami…an impediment, a curse? No…no, Tenzin was wrong, _Korra_ was right. The Avatar she was at heart would never let her be misguided. Yes…she had to have faith; everything would turn out alright, even if she didn't get through completely unscathed.

"What? You what, don't know why you're here?" he demanded, wondering why she was suddenly quiet.

"Exactly!" Korra exploded, "I don't know why I even try to make sense of this, but whatever, I'm the Avatar, so-"

"So you get to go around and do what you want, forget making that fourth element a part of you, forget embracing self-discipline, forget becoming a fully realized Avatar," that part was more of a consequent of the others, she knew it from his change of tone, "you know what, I don't believe you care!" he turned on his heels, pulling a light breeze behind him.

After the dust cleared from their verbal battle, Korra realized she didn't say whatever it was she was going to say.

"Umm, you should let him calm down." Pema said, smiling gently, "He was worried, and he's probably stressed about how stressed you must be sometimes, having to be the Avatar…he can't understand how it is, and often, that's what hurts us the most…in a lot of relationships, parents," she turned to her children, who had fallen asleep waiting for Korra's return, "children…friends…hmm, more than friends," she added, blushing, "you'll figure it out for yourself, one day, that talking helps to understand people, it could be a good thing to know, as the Avatar…and I believe you want to be the best one you can, and I know that Tenzin's just frustrated, he really believes you can and want to be the best Avatar you can."

Suddenly Pema noticed something different about the Avatar, " Hmm, what did happen to your coat?"

"I gave it to Asami." Korra said, offhandedly.

"That's nice of you. Will she return it?"

"Yes, tomorrow." Korra said, and then glanced deeper into the temple, "I have to find Tenzin, he interrupted me."

"Korra…are you sure?" Pema said, stopping Korra in her tracks.

"I feel like I should." The young Avatar replied.

"Well…sometimes—sometimes you have to see how things see how things turn out for yourself, and learn from there. I trust your judgment."

"I'll finish up with the kitchen after I talk with Mister Tornado." Korra promised, setting out. Pema smiled and shook her head as Korra marched away.

"Tenzin," Korra began quietly, sitting next to the airbending master, "you…didn't let me finish."

"Hmm!" he turned around and sighed, still distressed with her lack of progress.

"Pema says you're probably upset for me about…my situation, as the Avatar, and how far I am from accomplishing my goal. What I started saying…about being the Avatar, was that I had to…do what I felt was right, that it would turn out alright, even if I…bruised myself on some panels along the way, as long as I just…try to…figure things out, that I'm…learning, growing, maybe this is what I need as the Avatar, to be allowed to hurt myself on these stupid panels that are so…firebent on seeing me dead." That firebent bit wasn't a bad idea, wood burns, right?

"I don't think so, I think you should do what you came here for…but as long as you're convinced that making friends is why you're here, fine."

"I didn't say that's why I'm here, but as long as life throws things at me…maybe it's meant to be less of a sidetrack, and more of a highway."

"You sound like you're trying to sound wise now." he noted, slightly amused.

"Well, whatever, I've got stuff to do." Korra got up and started to leave, but looked back at Tenzin, who gazing at the statue of his father, "I won't let him down, but I need to take this journey with my own two feet."

"You can always ask for help, remember that." Tenzin said, turning around a little.

"Thanks." she whispered, backing away, before turning around and running to the kitchen.

She helped Pema fix dinner, which is to say, Pema admonished her for using firebending, saying that it was a little too much for what they were eating.

She also scrubbed the few especially tough places around the sink, table, and cabinet.

After dinner was eaten, Tenzin commented on the ceiling, to which some stain had been stuck, ever since Meelo had experimented with "food bending".

"That was Korra." Pema said proudly.

"Oh…not that I'm ungrateful, it was quite unsightly, but maybe," Tenzin began, much to his children's chagrin; they felt another battle about to break loose, "since you seemed relatively calm, you could have tried some airbending techniques."

"Hmm, maybe I could have…but I didn't." Korra replied. The children gasped and chatted about how Korra didn't start a yelling match, "Well, someone had to be the adult."

"Oh, well for an adult, you seem pretty irresponsible…most adults would trade places with you, instead of actually working, you get be the Avatar and all you have to do is practice…at this rate, you'll have to take a job somewhere."

"Maybe I will." Korra snapped.

"Maybe you should." Tenzin snapped back. And the yelling match began.

"Yeah, well I'm going to watch the Pro-bending match tonight, with Asami!" she hollered angrily.

"Oh, no, you aren't!" he said, face completely red in rage.

"Watch me!" she dared, and stormed out for her room, "I'll even bring Asami with me as proof that I went out!"

"If she even shows up!" Tenzin yelled. They were face to face, glaring, baring their teeth as they stared each other down, then it hit Korra…what if Asami didn't show up?

"What…why wouldn't she?" Korra asked, suddenly feeling very small.

"Because, you might annoy her, we already discussed this before, not every bender flaunts their gifts!"

"My powers are gifts like your nose is! Besides, Asami doesn't even know I'm the Avatar."

"What…you mean…you didn't tell her yet," Tenzin asked, surprised, "or hasn't she heard about the immense destruction you caused the other day?"

"Very funny, Tenzin, but no, she hasn't…or hasn't mentioned…I haven't flaunted anything about my being the Avatar."

"But does she know if you're a waterbender…and you never told me, can she bend?"

"She knows I'm a waterbender, but I haven't done anything around her like you're probably thinking, and no, she's a nonbender Pro-bender fan, and proud of it." Korra said, and then added, "She's a very nice person, too…unlike a certain airbender I know."

"Then she seems nice, probably she likes to see benders get smashed with rocks to their skulls,…and maybe she will try to convince you say you should join, maybe leave after you get into the ring, maybe where she knows you'll never find your way back because you're new and don't know the lay out of the city." He spoke so calmly, and the first wave of her anger crashed, another would have risen if she hadn't heard so plainly what he said. The room suddenly seemed cold.

"No, see-" she pointed up at him, but no words came from her mouth…she didn't know what to say, "No…she wouldn't…wouldn't leave me like that…no…she…she-"

"Is someone you just met," he didn't hear his wife mutter his name, he had one last thing to say, "she might not even show up-"

Korra screamed at him, "She's not like that!" her hands were almost fist that almost grabbed and jostled him by his shoulders, she snorted air through her nose, which flared now, as though she would breath fire upon him, "She's nice to me and cares about me as a person, she understands more about benders than _you_ , in all your lifetime, ever will!"

Meelo gasped as well, after Jinora commented on Korra's nose flaring, after Ikki asked Korra, won't she breath fire for them like a dragon while flying on a glider.

"Korra," Meelo began, as though he found nirvana, "is going to shoot flaming snot at daddy, Korra, shoot flaming snot at him!"

"No!" Ikki gasped, shirking from her brother.

"Ew, gross." Jinora said, shaking her head.

Korra waited until she was sure no one thought she was awake and snuck out. Telling people to watch you didn't mean you had to make sure they could, it was his own fault if he didn't see her, and her fault if he caught her…the game was afoot!

The guards had pretty simple patterns, good enough that no one could break in…breaking out, was a breeze. Korra snickered at the irony, given that this was the place to learn airbending, and breaking out would be so easy here as to be a breeze, a very air related idiom.

She was Pro-bender Arena bound; besides, she couldn't take Asami there if she couldn't even find the place, in relation to the rest of the city, so after a match or two she would figure out how to get there from street level, remembering that earlier in the park she couldn't see the place because everything was lit up.

The place was huge, but some guy seemed to not care for the audience to visit him in his gym.

"Umm…I was," an idea popped in her head, "on my way to the exit, is there a quickest way there?"

"No, now get out of my gym, for the last time!" he ordered, pointing towards the doorway.

"Fine, fine, just say so." Korra said, and renewed her search for Asami…she had to be here, right? On her way to the door, some guy passed her.

"Hey, are you here to watch the match tonight? The Fire Ferrets will not disappoint you!" he announced proudly. A mega fan, she presumed.

"Yeah, I am…do you know anyone named Asami? She's a big fan, kind of like you, so I figure you might know each other."

"Huh…no, Emily…Ashly…nope, no Asamis."

"Oh…well…you have a big group, then?"

"No, those are the names of our fans, they often scream them at me at doors to places…in shrilly tones…I'm one of the Fire Ferrets!" he said, proudly.

"No way! You have to follow me to the exit; Asami would love to meet you guys!"

Korra raced to the hall, when she heard shouting. It probably didn't matter, people probably arguing over the best team.

She looked around the lobby while Bolin stood in the doorway, arms crossed, about to meet Korra's friend, he couldn't wait.

Suddenly Korra ran back up to him, "I saw her, she's coming right this way!"

"That's great!" Bolin shouted, "So, is she pretty?"

"Yeah…why, you're not planning on dating her, right?" Korra hoped not…she saw her first! But then, that wasn't up to her. She swallowed.

"I don't think so…it really depends, though. Does she know you're supposed to meet here, maybe she forgot or fell asleep…maybe she's waiting in the stands?"

"No." Korra was saddened even more by the low whine than was the word she uttered. Asami wasn't here…a no show…but Asami, she…she wasn't like that…she never missed a game.

"I'm stepping out for a minute." Korra said, feeling hurt and a little angry at her girlfriend could have been. What if Asami knew she was the Avatar? She'd be here, fawning over the well trained muscles on Korra's arms, and how she could hold a mighty beast by the tail…between her toes. Korra wouldn't cry over this, it was Asami's loss. What was her last name, Sato? Asami Sato…she'd look her up in the phonebook, after Pema taught her how to use one, and see if it was just a mistake, everyone had those, right? With so many games, Asami was bound to mess one, but if not…then Tenzin had every right in the world to toss the words "I told you so" at her as much as he liked.

"She's not like that…no," Korra shook her head, glancing up at the moon, "no, no, no!" she ran back inside and still saw nothing but the same faceless people she didn't care to talk to, even though she knew that benders would have a better chance of acceptance here than with the daughter of a rich man. She grabbed a fistful of her own hair and threw it back, acting like she was calmly annoyed by it and was simply pushing it back, then let it go.

She turned, already running before she faced the door…and collided with someone and backed them into a wall.

"Oomph, sorry!" she said, flustered as she heard a surprised gasp. Great…it was like that time Asami hit her, now she's in the embarrassing position.

"Its fine." a familiar voice assured her…Asami's familiar voice. Korra jumped back and could have kissed Asami then and there, but she didn't feel so overwhelmed…she was actually surprised, but then, they did just meet.

"Asami, it's so good to see you!" Korra said, settling for a…medium squeezed hug.

"O-oh, umm, you too." Asami said, feeling somewhat awkward…first she dreamed she almost kissed her after being called beautiful by her, and now she was getting a squeeze that felt like "I haven't seen you in forever, sweetie, I love you so much!" but probably wasn't.

It definitely wasn't, Korra may feel like that, but she wasn't saying it, so maybe she's just really happy to see her…it was a little close to the game's time.

"Oh, Korra, the game!" Asami said excitedly.

"Right, but first, what if I said you could meet Bolin of the Fire Ferrets?" Korra asked, crossing her arms.

"You're not joking, are you?" Asami asked, surprised.

"Nope, Bolin, over here, meet my good friend, Asami." Korra said, with a flourish of her hands.

"Greetings, Asami, the name's Bolin." He said, pulling his hair back…hadn't Korra just introduced them? Ah well, probably a greeting he had cooked up for-wait…was he about to try to ask her out or something?

"Umm, so I've heard." Asami said, referencing the brief introduction.

"Oh, yeah, of course, right, sorry!" Bolin hastily issued his apology, embarrassed.

"Yeah, now Bolin should hurry, he's going to be late!" Korra pushed him by his back towards the doorway, amusing Asami and startling Bolin.

Korra felt great…Bolin would have not mess up her chances!

Asami was curious…Korra seemed to be hiding something under the guise of wanting to make sure Bolin got to the game on time…maybe it was her wishful thinking, but…didn't Korra seem like she wanted it to be just her and Asami? The nonbender's heart leapt…Korra was jealous, but still too shy to say anything, or she was an idiot…or maybe the second explained why the first seemed true.

 **Author's Notes: I was going to make a grave mistake here! Asami was going to turn in (so much for being a fan!), Korra was going to break out (as she did in canon, this is** _ **that**_ **day, I made painstakingly sure!), but then I remembered the scene from a chapter I would have updated later, where Korra thinks Asami stood her up, and Asami thought the same, and made it** _ **this**_ **chapter…what did you think the title of this story meant?**

 **Thank you to all my reviewers! And please, feel free to tell comment, question, or insult…I'm game! Also, I'll try to fix any errors, but there are some things I can't bring myself to change…many apologies, but that is how it is.**

 **KHH, and out.**


	4. The Pro-bending Arena

The Pro-bending Arena

Korra glanced over at the beautiful young nonbender, but not long enough to avoid seeing Mako save the whole match from the jaws of defeat.

"Korra, did you see that?!" Asami stared excitedly at Korra, a big smile on her face.

"I know, did you see what he did, he was all over the place, I couldn't tell where he was!" Korra shouted, probably not as loudly as everyone else, but certainly loud enough to be heard, that much she made sure of.

"Yeah…I'd like to meet him too, and maybe give Hasook some encouragement, let him know I think he can improve."

"Umm, yeah…has he been playing long?" Korra asked, wondering if he hadn't trained for long or if the other team just had a naturally stronger waterbender.

"I don't think so…they run through waterbenders pretty quickly, I'd hate for them to have to find another waterbender." Asami said, as Korra appeared in her mind, dressed in Fire Ferret armor.

"Me too." Korra had the same idea, and while she secretly wanted to play, she was uncertain if it would be more fun to play than watch, considering Asami was next to her, otherwise she would jump at the chance if Hasook quit.

"Hey, you wanted to meet the team, right?" Korra turned to Asami, who smiled as she rose from her seat to follow Korra.

The Avatar led Asami to the back, where she heard arguing…again. It must be a team arguing, fans would have parted or come to blows by now.

She peered in through the door, which hadn't been closed at all, and saw Mako arguing with Hasook.

"Hey, fellas, trying to determine the most valuable player?" she glanced at all the combatants; Bolin was apparently staying out of it. Hasook and Mako spared a glance at her, before Mako returned to their discussion.

"What were those punches, anyway? It's like you wanted to miss!" he shouted, trying to keep his distance from Hasook, not wanting to accidentally hit him if his anger got the better of him.

"I was trying to aim!" Hasook retorted.

"Try a little harder next time!"

"He did his best." all eyes were on Asami now.

"I guess," Mako said slowly, "his best wasn't good enough."

"She's right." Korra noted, "He just needs a little more practiced, eventually his best could be great."

"I do practice!" Hasook said, annoyed with the interloper, "What do you know, anyway?! You're not a Pro-bender; you don't have to put up with this guy!" he used his thumb to denote Mako.

"Hey, Mako's a great Pro-bender, you could stand to listen to him." Korra crossed her arms.

"Fine…I'll listen to him." Hasook said contemptuously. Yeah, she was going to be a great Avatar, already she resolved one conflict. All in a days-did Hasook just use waterbending at Mako?

"I do listen to him, that's the problem!" Hasook yelled after unexpectedly splashing Mako.

"Hey, hothead, I'm trying to help!" Korra said, about to lose her temper.

"Korra, this isn't our fight." Asami said, putting a hand on Korra's shoulder.

"Yes, but I can fix this." Korra said, a gleam in her eye, "You see-"

"How are you going to fix this, huh?" Hasook asked, refraining from physical violence, but still getting up in her face.

"You need to cool down, what, that drink not cold enough for you?" she mocked, then realized what she said, "Look, if you just sit down and-"

"Follow orders?" Hasook interrupted, removing his helmet.

"No, you both need to sit down and talk!"

Hasook threw down his helmet, "I'm done talking."

"You're a team and you—your fans! Fight for them!" Korra watched as Hasook left, her words wasted on deaf ears.

"See what you did! We lost our waterbender!" Mako shouted, tearing off his shoulder pad and throwing it down, followed by a flame burst, which Korra was tempted to bend away from the pad, but instead pulled the still soaked pad out from under the fire. Mako and Bolin gasped as armor skated to a stop by her feet. She crossed her arms and smiled.

"You have great reflexes!" Bolin exclaimed joyfully.

"She saw it coming." Mako said, grabbing a towel from a nearby rack, "Anything less would have been poor, even by Hasook's standards."

"Well, look, you lost a waterbender, but…I'm thinking I could be a suitable replacement." Korra said, then turned to Asami, who seemed contemplative, "I mean, unless you disagree, I mean, we're friends…your input matters."

"No, I think you should try. It'll be fun to see my pal turn into a Pro-bender, just don't forget me when you're running the place in a few years, swimming in the drink just because you own it." Asami chuckled, "You're going to be the best there is."

"What…and you seemed to have at least half decent sense…I'd rather forfeit than look like an idiot!" Mako shouted, much to Korra's surprise. It was a generous—more than generous offer, too.

"Maybe I should ask for an airbender, at least then I'd have something unexpected on my side, instead of another waterbender."

"Fine, be that way about it!" Korra said, pointing at Mako.

"Mako, don't do this!" Bolin begged, "Think about it; our big chance, we have to let her join."

Korra was already over the door's threshold with Asami in tow when Mako called her back, "Wait…Korra, you may be right; at the very least you can be our distraction…if you're still planning on showing up."

"Oh, I am, Mako," Korra promised, turning around, "you can bet your hat full of tricks."

"So, you're a Pro-bender now," Asami sighed, "guess that means you'll be practicing more often."

"Well, yeah…actually, I haven't had too much time to fix my schedule, I was hoping to work out a bit tomorrow anyway…you don't seem too thrilled, though."

"No, it's just…I've been really looking forward to spending time with you…as I've said, friends aren't a common thing for me, or I'd have best friends, and each best friend would be closer than the last…maybe that's why I feel like we can talk about anything, even though I know we've just met." Asami said, turning back to where Bolin and Mako were standing.

"Really?" Korra was surprised, but Asami didn't seem to confident, "You don't look so sure about that."

"I'm honestly not…I want someone to be that close," Asami leaned against a nearby wall, "maybe I'm getting ahead of myself…I'll be looking forward to seeing you out there, tomorrow night."

"Me too, I bet I'll be able to pick your voice out of the crowd." Korra crossed her arms, grinning smugly.

"Oh? How about a game, I'll say something, and when the game ends, you tell me what it was…I'll say it right before the bell."

"Hmm, what if I lose?" Korra inquired, smugly again.

"If you lose…you'll have to…I'm actually out of penalties, so how about I stop picking our activities, and we have to take turns or choose together?"

"Alright, and if I win, you get three more picks."

"Does the same thing twice count if it's on different days?"

"Sure…I'll see you tomorrow, but right now I should probably train a little."

"Alright, I'll see you then, Korra." Asami backed away slowly, smiling at Korra before turning around and walking away.

Did she mean for that to mean something, or was Korra just imagining the daydream quality in Asami's smile…as though she was in love. It was probably Bolin waving at Asami, messing up her chance to at least tell Asami she wanted to start dating…someday. She was going to have to tell those boys straight out to keep their distance from her friend, though; whether they were Pro-benders or not, Korra was still the Avatar.

"Bolin, Mako, what do you two think about her?" her tone's edge was sharp, so she hoped neither of them were stupid enough to think it was a double date offer.

"Oh, me and you," Bolin said excitedly, "and Mako and Asami!" of course, he thought it was a double date offer well, granted, her confident and warning voice _did_ sound similar.

"What?" Mako asked slowly, "Bolin, it wasn't an offer." wow, give this man a medal.

"Oh, well, what was it then?" Bolin challenged.

"It was just her hoping that we could be a group of friends, with that hand on top of hand thing, like little kids." alright, don't give him a medal…just melt it with firebending or something, "You know, don't even take her or her friends seriously, they're all crazy. Look, let's just train."

"Now I see why Hasook left." Korra muttered.

Bolin led Korra to a gym room, while Mako leaned against a post.

"What, are you suddenly too good for practice?" Korra mocked, staring at the firebender.

"I did my practice, Bolin here just wants to help you prepare for the upcoming match," he shook his head, "not that it matters much, you're probably going to get knocked into the drink at least twice before we're done. You can swim, right?"

"Oh, no!" Korra said, with exaggerated hand movements, "I cannot swim; I hope a big, strong firebender will swoop down and save me! Splash, the waterbender drowns."

"Umm, guys," Bolin said, waving for attention, "we are a team, so, let me just show Korra a couple of punches, or better yet, let's spar!" Korra liked that idea, and followed him to a locker, "Here, just toss this on, real quick!"

They threw the armor onto their clothes, and Korra wondered if this was how it was usually done.

"Do you always toss this on over whatever you're wearing?"

"No, but-" Bolin blushed, which Korra found amusing, "look, you probably think I'm real cute blushing, but that's a very uncomfortable question, so please don't ask it again! All the girls ask that, it's like they want me to stutter."

"Umm, do all the girls wear Pro-bending armor?" Korra asked, about to add her romantic feelings for Asami.

"Fair point." Bolin said, scratching the back of his head.

"Well…let's just get back to the gym." Korra said, walking back to the gym area. She wasn't going to flaunt being the Avatar, and then maybe Tenzin would have a newfound respect for her.

After a quick duel with Bolin, she decided it was time to get some sleep, so she bid them good night and left the Arena. She knew it would be difficult to break back into Air Temple Island, but she would get there, somehow.

She settled for firebending with her feet, launching herself into the air, and pulled a stream of water with her.

She bent the water into her window and froze all but a glob, with which she came to a halt, then proceeded to belly slide into her room. All the water was bent back into the bay, and no one suspected anything.

"That was way too easy." She muttered, before hoping into bed.

She wondered where Asami lived, what her parents were like, what her favorite foods were, and what she thought of the Avatar…and what she felt about Korra. It was time to ask, she thought, and no thoughts could be found to contest that thought, so she sighed and began thinking what she should ask first.

Asami thought about the Pro-bending Arena. How long would Korra practice, would she see her often, did the beautiful waterbender care if they saw each other less and less, or did she wish to spend every possible minute by Asami's side…did she like Mako or Bolin?

That thought made her nervous, Bolin has a lot of fan girls, so maybe, but Mako seemed to not like Korra, and it looked like she felt the same way, so that means she doesn't like him very much…right?

That does it, she had to go and tell Korra, if Asami thought she was beautiful then who's to say someone wouldn't fall out of nowhere and catch Korra's eyes before she had a chance? All she needed was one chance, but first she had to see her chance, and Korra could say what she wanted after the fact.

Asami had to let Korra know how she made her feel.

 **Author's Notes: here's the next one! Please feel free to comment or question or whatever.**

 **KHH out!**


	5. The Debut

**The Debut**

Korra's heart was pounding as she dressed herself in armor that was almost too big for her, and a helmet that was.

"You'll do great out there." Bolin encouraged, as they readied themselves on the platform.

"Yeah, I hope so." Korra had no idea she would be nervous, but then, she couldn't mess up, Asami was watching.

Speaking of Asami, where was she? Korra smiled as she picked out a voice, could it be Asami's?

"Come on; hit them with your flameo bending, hotgirl!"

When Asami said "flameo", Korra would've laughed, if "hotgirl" hadn't thrown her off for a minute.

What did she mean by "hotgirl", a way to ask her out, or what? She needed to kidnap Tenzin's dictionary when she got back.

"Hey, Korra, snap out of it!" Mako barked.

"So, uh," Bolin looked very red in the face, for some reason, "are you two really good friends?"

"Drop the socializing for now, Bolin!" Mako said as the bell rang, "It's time to fight!"

Asami watched in utter shock as Korra knocked one of the players off the side of the ring, "Korra, no," she muttered as Korra pranced around the platform, waving her arms around, cheering something about a man overboard, "this isn't something to cheer around about."

"Huh, this waterbender's doing worse than their last one, how long before these guys are disqualified?" a man next to her said, stroking his beard.

"She's powerful; she just needs a little field work." Asami said, more to herself than the guy next to her.

It pained her to see the one she loved penalized and required to go back a zone, new or not, though, it was against the rules. She stopped herself in mid thought, did she love Korra? She thought that maybe she could be, but it might be a little hard to tell right now, while worrying about the match's outcome.

Korra seemed pretty zoned out when Asami yelled from the stands, that meant Korra heard her…so she probably doesn't have to choose the next thing…who knows if there will be a next thing?

So far Korra was doing fine, now, Asami smiled, then Korra stepped over the line, the referee called foul and Korra went back yet another zone…and then she was thrown out of the ring.

"Round one goes to the Platypus Bears!" the announcer yelled over the microphone.

Korra was angry now, and as the enemies lashed out at her with earth, fire, and water, she pulled up a shield of earth disks, and then got another foul call…though the referee was uncertain about it.

She looked up at the glance from Mako and chuckled nervously.

"What are you playing at?" Mako demanded.

"Well, I'm the Avatar, so-" Korra began, smiling, before she was interrupted.

"Ugh—well, next time let me know that I'm bringing a possible automatic disqualification into my team!"

"Well, you think they'd have said upfront if the Avatar can't play." Korra snapped, not stepping over the line, though with great effort.

"Does Asami know?" Mako asked, wondering if he was the last to know.

"Nope, so far I-" Korra felt a chill hit her, and she looked up at the stand that was supposed to be Asami's, though from this distance, color patterns were difficult to discern.

Earlier Korra and Asami discussed the destruction the Avatar loosed upon the streets as she fought the Triple Threat Triad, though Asami didn't seem to have a visible stance on the matter, and talked with Mako about something...knowing Korra's luck, it was probably something to start off a date or something.

"So far you did what?" Mako sounded annoyed, but Korra wanted to see if she could find Asami, "So far you're about to throw the game!"

"Yeah, well next time cover me!" Korra snapped back, losing her focus. She just narrowed down the row she remembered, Asami was _that_ close to being spotted. "Now I see why Hasook left; where's Asami, is she still up there? What is she doesn't like this Avatar, Lin doesn't, how many people don't like me?"

"I don't know, but so far I'm with Lin on this," Mako said, irritably, "look, quit worrying, she told me about the mayhem the Avatar caused in the streets, and said you seemed bitter about it, and didn't want to mess up your friendship by expressing her support for the Avatar, now focus on the game!"

"You better not be lying about this!" Korra warned as the bell rang out.

Asami couldn't believe her eyes, Korra earthbent, does that mean Korra was only worried she didn't like the Avatar, or angry and felt misjudged when she read that the Avatar was called a menace, and didn't want to know yet if Asami was like that?

Apparently Korra would be allowed to play, as long as she only waterbent, much to Asami's relief.

Eventually Korra fell into the drink, and by the time she reached the aisle on her way to Korra, so did an angry looking man in yellow and orange garbs. His posture, blue arrow tattoo, and beard gave him away as Tenzin, the airbending son of Aang, and not a part of an airbender fan club like she thought he might have been.

"Oh, hey, Tenzin!" Korra's sheepish voice greeted from in the drink, "I thought you didn't like coming to these matches!"

As she climbed the ladder out of the water, she spotted Asami, but Tenzin's angry yelling killed her relief.

"Once again you flagrantly disobeyed me!" Tenzin roared, "You were not to step foot inside this building! Where's Asami, anyway? Did she talk you into this?"

"I'm right here." Asami said, defensively.

"Good, now you know, Korra can visit you in a few days, until then she will be on the island-"

"Like a prisoner, while she meditates about how terrible she is at airbending!" Korra said angrily, "You know, I'm starting to think that maybe there's a reason I haven't been able to learn it! Because, maybe, I don't even need airbending!"

"What? That is a ludicrous suggestion!" Tenzin pointed down at the floor, "The Avatar needs to learn airbending; it is not optional! I tried to be patient and gentle, but it seems you only respond to force, so I am _ordering_ you to return to the island!"

"And now you see why I only respond to force!" she pointed at the platform she was knocked off of, "This is what I need to learn, modern fighting styles!"

"Being the Avatar isn't all about fighting, Korra, when will you learn this?" he asked, dismally.

She thought about it for a moment before dismissing him, "I have a match to go finish."

"Korra, are you alright?" Asami asked, as Korra neared an elevator.

"I'm fine," she muttered, still bitter with Tenzin, "what does 'hotgirl' mean?" Korra thought her face was probably redder than Tenzin, who stared back at her.

"It's old Fire Nation slang, used when referring to friends, often as a greeting."

"Oh, I didn't know." Korra felt really stupid now. It was already a crazy night, and she was sure she was just getting started.

"It was out of use for a while." Asami informed, "It…umm, must have been misleading."

"Yeah," Korra chuckled, "hotgirl."

"Yeah…go knock them out, champ, just not over the edge this time." after a brief laugh, Korra activated the elevator and Asami started to return to her seat, when she remembered Tenzin. He had started to leave, but turned back to Korra as she marched towards the platform, she seemed determined, purposeful, and disciplined, his focus was renewed, "It's really easy to get into." she said, causing him to stammer.

"I should leave soon." he muttered, staring at the fighters.

"Well, the view is better from the stands." Asami said, waving him over.

"Looks like the Avatar's Pro-bending debut is going to be cut short!" the announcer reported, "She's been pushed back to zone three and the water is calling her name!"

"Korra, no." Asami cringed.

Tenzin's stern expression softened, and he sighed sadly.

Korra had no idea how she got here, on the edge of the platform.

She glanced up and saw a yellow, reflective smear, Tenzin, come to watch her defeat and remind her of it, just in case she ever fell out of line again.

She was resigned to her fate, but she wouldn't just throw herself into the drink, these guys would need to fight hard for their win!

The edge behind her felt as though it was taking her hand and leading her to defeat, and an image of her, defeated, falling into the water came to mind…that couldn't be her.

It wouldn't be her. She dodged an earth attack, glaring angrily at the sender, then with a calmer, more determined expression.

She took a deep breath as she shifted her foot's position in relation to the rest of her. The room felt quiet now, as she slid forward, swirled, sidestep, shifting her shoulder...dancing like a leaf in the wind.

Korra barely heard the announcer as she was too busy dodging stuff, but she did catch that last bit, "And she's moving like a different player!" the announcer shouting in surprised disbelief made Korra smile, "All of a sudden, the Platypus Bears' strike are only striking air!"

"How about that?" Tenzin muttered, dumbfounded.

"So, are you a fan yet?" Asami teased.

"N-no-" he began, then gasped as the Platypus Bears were knocked out by the Fire Ferrets, "yes!" he shouted loudly, throwing his fist carelessly into the air. He turned around as Asami laughed, then blushed, "No one is to hear of this!" he then fled the room, causing Asami more laughter.

Korra was busy yelling in a celebratory manner when Mako walked up next to her, he seemed to be apologetic, if Korra had to take a guess.

"Korra…what can I say? You really came alive in that last round. The way you dodged their attacks…you _are_ a natural."

"Thanks, but I can't take all the credit." She said, thinking back to how Tenzin told her everything would just click one day, and how it had, "Someone else taught me those moves."

"Hey, Korra!" Asami shouted, running across the platform, making Korra laugh.

"Are you even allowed up here?" Korra turned to the brothers, "Is she even allowed up here?"

"Who cares, you were fabulous!" Asami wanted to hug Korra so badly right now, but ended up giving Korra a friendly push to the shoulder.

"Ha…wow, you're pretty strong." Korra said, and began wondering, "Are you into Kyoshi warrior type fighting?"

"Uh…no, but my father did pay for self-defense classes when I was little." Asami said, a dark tone in her voice, making even her bright green eyes appear to be radiating pain from a memory she wasn't fond of.

"O-oh, so—I mean…actually," Korra began anxiously, "really, I don't know what to say…what happened?"

"I…it's a pretty…umm, maybe we can talk about it later."

"Oh, alright." Korra looked downcast and tried to smoothly change the conversation's flow, "So, uh, you want to stay around the gym for a bit? We should probably change…hey, would you like to discuss that last round with Tenzin?"

"Ha, yeah, I think he can remember every punch you guys threw…they were basically punching bags."

"Weren't they, though? That shows them to try to push the new kid around!"

After Korra lead the group to the gym, she immediately headed for the locker, and when she came back Asami and Mako seemed to be in the middle of a conversation.

"You watched every match?" Mako asked in disbelief, "There are some games I wish you didn't see."

"Are you kidding, even when you lost, you still went down fighting! It's always a thrill watching your team." She said, then waved at Korra, "Oh, and sorry about Hasook."

"Its fine, he's just…not easy to get along with, for me. Actually, I'm glad he's gone now, we have a great new waterbender, who dodges shots even better than…well, maybe not better than me, but we'll see soon, I'm sure."

"I'm looking forward to seeing your next matches, but for now, I've got to go."

"Yeah, me too…we should be in the tournaments in a couple of weeks, so we'll be practicing for a while."

"I'll be back to train sometime." Korra said, raising her hand as she walked away, Asami following close, "Then we'll see who's better at dodging!"

Korra and Asami had left their coats on a chair, and grabbed them on the way out.

"I…think," Korra began, as she adjusted her coat's collar, "that maybe a nice detour through the park…to clear the air about some things might help."

"I—I agree." Asami said, seeming reluctant.

"Unless you'd rather take a shortcut, I know a couple of waterbending maneuvers if you'd like an express to…dinner or somewhere."

"No, you're right." Asami sighed heavily, "There's a lot I have to say."

Korra held her tongue until they were at the park, and even then, she only spoke out of concern, "Do you want to take a seat or something?" she asked, turning to the nonbender.

"I was thinking we could take the taxi." Asami whispered, "It's easier to talk if I can just…let go, completely."

As a tear feel from her companion's eye Korra nodded and set a hand around to Asami's other shoulder as they journeyed to the taxi, its headlights blended with that of the lamplights.

Korra opened the right side door and crawled in, then held her hand out and helped Asami in. Korra took a deep breath as Asami closed the door behind her.

"Are you alright?" Korra asked, setting her hand on Asami's shoulder as Asami's eyes spilled over with tears.

"Uh-huh," she gasped, leaning against the side of the seat, leaning against Korra's shoulder, "it's just…those classes I take, my father…he—since I was six…I—I miss my mother." She whispered, clenching her teeth as she fought her pain.

"Asami—I'm so sorry." Korra would have held her head if she wasn't holding Asami, she counted the several references she made to Asami's parents, "I said all that stuff, too…that's why you're face…I'm so stupid."

"It's fine…you couldn't have known." she cried, clutching Korra's shoulders like she was drowning, "I—I just…needed someone I could tell, to show how I feel, with and without words."

"You haven't told your father?" Korra asked dismally.

"No, I can't, every time I mention her, he…looks like something on his mind is about to pull him down, so I just stop," she said, losing breath like she was running, "so I just keep it to myself…I kind of hoped he and I could talk about it, try to…ease the burdens we share, but we can't because…he just…goes somewhere else, and I never felt close enough to anyone else to burden them with this…I'm sorry, I know it's a lot."

"It's alright; I'm the Avatar, it kind of falls on me to-"

"Not because of that," Asami leaned up, holding onto Korra's shoulder with a shaky arm, gazing into Korra's eyes, as she slowly rose until they were eye leveled, "you're more than an Avatar to me, you're a friend…I'm so glad we met!"

"M-me too, Asami…if only because I got to ease even a little pain…but I can't imagine what it must have been like…I don't want to, no one should." Korra closed her eyes, wondering if there _was_ a right thing to say. She ran through all the offers and suggestions and found only one, and didn't even know if that was helpful, "Maybe I can treat you somewhere nice."

"You don't have to, you listened, and that's enough." Asami's voice was shaky as she rested her head on Korra's shoulder again.

"What I heard was dreadful…if saying…the rest would help, I'm still listening."

"You don't have to." Asami mumbled.

"It must have been so hard to start…you don't have to finish, but do what's best for you, I want to help, if I can."

"It might not help, I'm feeling a bit better, I think." Asami whispered wiping her eyes, "You don't know how much your offer means to me, though, and neither do I."

"Hey, do you want to see Air Temple Island?" Korra asked, holding Asami's shoulder, wondering if she was asleep.

"Hmm, maybe later…I want to go back home."

"Alright…if you'd like some company on the way…I have plenty of time to spare, and it's not that far, and my bed time isn't until really late this time."

"Hmm, is Tenzin very strict?" Asami asked, smiling a little.

"Are you kidding, if I had to find someone stricter than Tenzin, I'd either have to find Lin Beifong or one of my old element masters…Katara was nice though, in fact, she's the best one out of the bunch…granted, that's not very hard to do, but she's like the opposite of them, she's also Tenzin's mom…or is that common knowledge?

"Yeah, I've heard about that, once." Korra saw Asami smile a little and quickly thought of something else to talk about.

"So, did I tell you about how I escaped getting shipped back home?"

"What?" Asami sat up quickly and stared at Korra in disbelief.

"Yeah, I was apparently in the way, but somehow I convinced Tenzin that the city is out of balance to the point where I might actually need to stay…either I broke out some profound wisdom, or Tenzin's more stupid than I gave him credit for."

"I'm glad you stayed." Asami said, closing her eyes and stretching her arms out in front of her, "It's been a while since that's happened."

"Since what happened?" Korra said, looking at Asami's arm, wondering what she was talking about.

"Since I cried my heart out onto someone else's shoulder…since I let myself feel that bad in the presence of another," Asami turned away shyly, "since I opened up so much, or felt this…comfortable about it…like everything is really going to be alright…even though it has been for twelve years now."

"That's a long time."

"I know…maybe I'm just weak."

"I didn't mean that, I meant that to miss someone for that long…it must be difficult. Do you…I mean, if you're…umm, has… _that_ given you nightmares?"

"Tons…but thanks to those lessons, I'm confident in my ability to fight anyone, even the Agni Kai Triad…but I'm still afraid."

"About what?"

"That…that it's always going to be the same, I've had a handful of friends, who turned out to be…vandals or thieves, sometimes both, so the Chief of Police is pretty used to us making phone calls to her office, we always get our stuff back, but…I always feel responsible, I was afraid you might be like that," Asami turned apologetically to Korra and looked back away, "but then I got to know you better, and now…I just feel so safe around you."

"I'm glad you feel that way…I'm glad you hit me, that day," Korra said, smiling as Asami sunk back into her seat and rested on Korra's shoulder, "for a little while…I was wondering if some twist of fate, or some spirit's idea of a practical joke lead you to me, that I would find it increasingly harder to airbend…and I was just so stressed, but now I know this is anything but a bad joke."

"Korra…I've never thought inflicting so much pain on someone could end up making me so happy," Korra looked down at her shoulder, where Asami was resting, "but if I never met you…I don't think…I just—Korra, I've got…feelings for you, I think."

"Oh, well…this was unexpected."

"Umm, well-"

"Not in a bad way…I just didn't have anything ready to say…in case you said something like that…but off the top of my head, how about dinner, you don't mind vegetarian, I hope."

"Not at all, why?"

"Well, Pema's kind of an Air Nomad, so…there's no meat at the dinner table…and I was thinking you might like to visit my home for dinner…I think I may have missed dinner, though, the last game for the Fire Ferrets were after dinner, so we might be the only ones eating."

"So…it's like a date then?"

"Definitely like a date." Korra said, smiling.

"Then let's go."

Korra lead Asami to the front of the temple and listened to the kids alerting Pema that that Korra's back, with a lawyer.

"A lawyer?" Pema asked worriedly. She stepped outside and sighed, "She can't be much older than Korra; this is _not_ a lawyer.

"That's what I keep try to tell them, Mom," Jinora began calmly, "but they…they don't want to listen."

"Hey, Korra, who's this?" Ikki began.

"Well, Ikki, this-"

"Is she a lawyer, Mom doesn't think she is, but I do, so is she? Are you here to sue Dad, because he's busy right now, so you'll have to do that later, and—oh my gosh!" Ikki brought her hands to her mouth, "Is she…your long lost twin sister that you never knew you had because an evil witch separated you at birth?! And if so, is she an Avatar too, because Dad says there can only be one Avatar, but I think two would be awesome!"

"Me too!" Meelo exclaimed, "They could fight each other with oceans of water, and splash! Destroy stuff with firebending, it'd be so cool!"

"Yeah, so are you going to fight, are you, are you?! Oh, please say you will, because that would be cool!" Ikki said, dancing around them, "Oh, and what if you were in love with the same guy, so you fight to the death?"

"That would complicate things." Korra said wryly, "You see, we're not twins, and…could we talk about this inside, it's a long story."

 **Author's Notes: alright, how was that, people? I hope you don't mind that there wasn't much awkwardness, but there might be! Maybe…Book One: Air is just starting, after all.**

 **Please feel free to use the review button and post your thoughts, criticism, suggestions…you can figure it out! ;-}**

 **KHH out!**


	6. The Search

**The Search**

"So, are you sure she's not your long lost twin sister?" Ikki asked uncertainly.

"No, we're not," Asami assured her, "my parents were Fire Nation Colonists, and hers are from Water Tribes."

"Oh, Jinora, this is just like that story!" Ikki said excitedly.

"No, it's not." she shook her head.

"Umm, Korra?" Asami turned to the Avatar and took her hand.

"Yes," Korra nodded, then cleared her throat, "there are some things I have to check on right now, maybe drop by in a minute? Tenzin and I need a teacher pupil-talk."

"That's a good idea," Pema agreed, "you missed dinner, by the way, I'll go throw something together after you tell us whatever it is you have to say. Is Asami staying for dinner?"

Korra turned to Asami, smiling, "I'd love to."

"Great, we'll be out in five." Pema told Korra, who stepped out onto the patio.

"Can I help with anything?" Asami asked, following Pema to the counter.

"Sure you can help me cut some vegetables."

"I hear your family is staying true to Air Nomad custom, it must be challenging."

"Oh, it was at first, but Tenzin really wanted to bring back his culture, and this was his first step."

"Is it very daunting, rebuilding a lost civilization?" Asami asked as Pema washed some vegetables and set them on a cutting board, next to a knife.

"Well…let's see…maybe, I don't know, we won't have another airbending Avatar for a long time, I hope…it'd be nice to see it happen, though, but even if there are few airbenders, we're still going to have Air Nomads, more people have joined the ranks of our acolytes than I imagined would."

"And they don't eat meat either?"

"Nope, they probably practiced not eating meat for a long time before showing up."

Korra walked up behind Tenzin and thought about what she wanted to say. Tenzin turned around and she realized she had to say something now.

"I'm really sorry, about everything I said." She gestured between herself and Tenzin, "I was really frustrated with myself and took it out on you."

"I also owe you an apology too, I was trying to teach you about patience but I lost mine."

"No hard feelings?"

"Of course not." He said, then smiled even more than he had been, "By the way, you were really good out there tonight, you moved _just_ like an airbender!"

"Wait…you stayed and watched?" she was really surprised that he would, but not at all upset…her airbending master, so surely his opinions about the sport had changed…right?

"I did, Pro-bending turned out to be the perfect teaching tool for you."

"Oh, there was something else." she turned to Ikki, "Can you go get Pema and Asami for me?"

Tenzin furrowed his eyebrows when he saw that his family was all here, watching the Avatar.

"Is something going on?" he asked.

"Well, you know Asami." She gestured to her girlfriend and looked up at Tenzin, "Me and her have chatted a little…a lot, actually, and me and her are dating now…I think."

"Yeah, we are." Asami confirmed.

"Oh…Korra," Tenzin began, "don't you have airbending training?"

"Come on, Tenzin, I can juggle dating with Pro-bending and Avatar duties." she said confidently.

"Well, if—Pro-bending too?" he sputtered.

"Didn't I tell you? I kind of permanently joined the Fire Ferrets…kind of." Korra smiled, "We're going to be playing in the tournament in a couple of weeks!"

"Well…I suppose it did teach you the most fundamental points of airbending…maybe once you start airbending, you can ask to use that instead of waterbending, and it can double for your combat training."

"Yeah, I'll look into that." she promised.

"So…you and Asami, then," he stroked his beard, "maybe she could help point out-"

"I'm not going to drag my romance into combat, Tenzin." Korra surprised herself by sounding very stern, "Besides, you're the only airbending master, _and_ I need the kind of criticism only you can offer."

"Really?"

"Yeah, besides, you're Mister Spiritual, if anyone knows about stuff clicking, it's you."

"I'm not sure if I should feel praised or insulted." he laughed.

"Whichever you want," Korra chuckled her reply, "Asami and me are going to eat now."

As the girls left Ikki turned to her mom, "So, they aren't sisters?"

"No, sweetheart, they're dating now."

Ikki went over the list of romance poems she stole from her sister, but never had she found one depicting romance between two women. Maybe she had to look harder.

After dinner Korra saw Asami out, "So, this is…us now, right?" Korra asked.

"Yeah, I'm really glad we're dating now, just knowing you understand what I think of you makes it easier to be around you, and then to find out you feel similarly…it's been like a dream so far."

"Me too, but more than that, I think I'm to have an easier time looking forward to Avatar things. Knowing that we can talk about…important things, it helps, a lot." she turned behind her and sighed, "Because sometimes I doubt I'll master all four elements, and you know…we don't often talk about serious stuff, but you're alright with that, right?"

"Of course, but you really don't need to doubt yourself, I believe you can be a great Avatar…sweetie." Asami slowly became aware she was holding the Avatar's shoulder, "Sorry, I forgot you get uncomfortable about the hand on hand stuff."

"It was only because I felt like…I don't know, like we were dating, so I felt like…I wanted it to mean something, and I knew it didn't, it's stupid, but now that we are dating, I'm alright with it."

"Really?" Asami stared curiously at her.

"Yeah, I guess that must seem weird."

"Just a little, but we did just get started to know each other then, so it must have been uncomfortable for you, too."

"Yeah, it really was," Korra said smiling, "thanks for being so understanding, Asami."

"Of course," Asami said, backing away slowly before waving and turning to jog away, "oh, hey, why don't we go somewhere when you're not busy training?"

"Alright, I should wrap it up around sunset." Korra was completely unaware of the significantly smaller forms next to her, "And on the off chance I might be walking Naga, check the park…you know the place, Mister Annoying Guy's speech stand."

"Should I come and get you?" Asami asked, after chuckling at Korra's directions, wriggling her fingers by way of waving.

"Sure, I'll see you then." Korra returned the wave Asami sent her way, not realizing two little girls stood snickering at her until she turned around and jumped.

"It looks like somebody actually _doesn't_ need romance tips, unlike what we can offer." Ikki said, smiling.

"Like what?" Korra asked, crossing her arms. Jinora joined her sister and they regaled to the Avatar tales of potions made of rainbows and princesses throwing themselves into volcanos.

Korra didn't quite catch what either of them said, though she was sure she didn't understand Jinora only because the idea of leaping into a volcano sounded preposterous.

"Uh, was that advice?" Korra asked, scratching her head before leading the sisters through the hall.

They baffled her with more storytelling until they reached a door, at which Korra stopped, "Look, guys, its late now, I'm going to get some sleep."

"Fine, good night, Korra." Ikki said, waving as she walked through the halls.

"Good night, Korra." Jinora said, following Ikki.

"Hey, where's Meelo?" Korra wondered.

"He said something about getting the prettiest flowers for Asami…I'm going to have to break your relationship to him, I suppose."

"Yeah, I'm sure he's just going to get angry and give them to her anyways." Korra said, rubbing the back of her neck.

"I haven't the slightest idea what we're going to do with him." Jinora mumbled, walking away.

Asami smiled and leaned against the door, her eyes closed. Finally, Korra heard what she never could have told someone else…make that two things, each one more relief than the last as Korra shot down her fears.

"Sweetheart, is that you?" Hiroshi called from another room.

"Yes, I'm home now," she replied, "sorry I stayed late."

"Did you have dinner yet?" he asked, flipping through his clipboard.

"Yes, how about you?"

"Yes, I'm going to call it a night, I just wanted to make sure you got back alright before I went to bed."

"I'm alright; good night." Asami held an arm up, but Hiroshi didn't notice as he frowned at the papers in his hands, "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, it's just…sometimes I feel like there are fewer people buying our supplies…never mind, good night, Asami."

"Yeah…good night." She sat on a nearby chair and settled into her thoughts…lately Hiroshi had been spending more time apart from her…it was surely nothing, probably annoying businesspersons he was dealing with. That was what it was, so she should leave before the unpleasantness connected to this room flowed into her mind like blood from a wound.

Korra caught the ball…it took her a second to break from her daydreams of daydreaming in bed for a little while longer before practice, but when she did she continued the circle of throwing.

"What's the big idea with making me train this early in the morning?" she asked, weary from staying up late and wondering what it'd be like to make it to the tournament.

"The morning," she said in a hushed tone, lest it hear her, "is _evil_."

"We're the rookies, so we get the worst time slot in the gym." Bolin said, sounding very smart, even though Korra knew that she would too, if she had known.

"And you're the rookiest of us all; we've got to get you up to speed if we want to survive the tournament." Mako continued, then threw the ball at her and continued as though she offended him by asking why she was up this early, "Deal with it!"

She didn't even glance at the ball as her temper flared to new heights " _You_ deal with it!" she said slamming the ball roughly at him, catching him in the stomach and knocking him down. She didn't usually feel this good in the morning, maybe hitting Mako would become a regular thing!

Suddenly a man stepped into the room like he owned the place.

"There are my hardworking little street urchins!" he announced as he took in the sight of them, and then set a hand on Korra's shoulder, "It's an honor to finally meet you, Avatar!"

"And you are?" she asked, somewhat annoyed with him, barging in on their training session, whether he owned the team or not, he should still introduce himself.

He took his hat off and began his introductions…finally, "Butakha, I own this whole Pro-bending shebang!" he put his hat back on an reached into his coat, extracting a stack of pink bills…that, Korra smiled, was a lot of yuans.

Mako was eagerly holding his hand out as Butakha placed the tall stack in his hand.

"Ah, ah, ah, not so fast." He removed some of the bills, then another and another as he counted off his list of ah, "First, you owe me for the Avatar's new gear, gym and equipment from last month, rent on your apartment, and a personal loan for groceries."

Mako glared at his brother, who only held out his arms and rubbed his belly, "What? I'm a growing boy!"

"Oh," Butakha began again, "and one more item of business: the Fire Ferrets need to ante up thirty thousand yuans for the championship pot."

"Thirty thousand yuans?!" Bolin exclaimed, horrified. Korra couldn't have said it any better.

"Sorry, kids, you got until the end of the week to come up with the dough, or else, you're out of the tournament." Butakha was gone shortly afterward, Korra had to wonder if this guy even counted the expenses he named, or the money he removed, or if he knew how much would paint a picture for them how much money they don't have…maybe an opposing team was paying him?

"You wouldn't happen to have a secret Avatar bank overflowing with gold, would you?" Bolin asked.

"I got nothing," she said, after pulling her pockets inside out to make sure, then smiled, "I've never really needed money, I've always people taking care of me."

"Then," Mako began, dropping the ball in the bag, "I wouldn't say you have _nothing_."

"Sorry," she began, feeling guilty about what she just said, "I didn't mean-"

"No, it's alright, it's just," Bolin lowered his voice sadly, "ever since we lost our parents, we've been on our own."

"I'm so sorry," Korra replied compassionately, "I didn't know."

"So, _anyway_ ," Mako said as he zipped up the training balls, "how are we going to come up with the money?"

"Oh, I got it! I got it!" he exclaimed, holding his fire ferret in the air, "I've been training to Pabu to do circus tricks. Now, people would pay good money to see that!"

Korra was sure that wasn't going to work, she could possibly ask Asami for some cash, but she wasn't sure if her father would give his daughter that much money to spend, but it was a choice she knew she was going to have to explore, hopefully without pushing Asami to it.

"Come on, Bolin," Mako's tone snapped Korra from her musings, "we need serious ideas."

"I was serious." Bolin murmured softly, holding Pabu close to him.

"Don't worry about it, I'll figure something out, I always do." Mako replied, leaving in a hurry. Korra thought that asking Asami might be for the best, but she wondered again and again what it's be like if someone she just started going out with asked her for money, knowing she could afford it, she already felt bad enough for that one time Asami took them to Kuang's Cuisine, on the other hand, she was an avid Fire Ferrets fan, it would be terrible of her to not bring up the financial situation they were in.

Somehow she found those thoughts going through her head all day, even as she passed through the spinning panels. Suddenly the airbender girls went from praising to wondering what this guy running up to them uninvited was doing.

"Uh…Korra, is that Asami's brother?" Jinora asked, a slightly accusing tone in her voice.

"I'm pretty sure if he was, he'd have better manners."

"Hey, Korra, have you seen Bolin?" he asked, a startled quality to his voice.

"No…not since practice." She said, "You don't think something's wrong?"

"I don't know, he has a knack for getting himself into stupid situation."

"Tell me about it," Ikki began, "just the other day, Meelo got his sleeves caught in a rose thorn, trying to pick the prettiest flower for Asami, and I-"

"I'm sure it's all very interesting," Mako waved his hands, "but for now I really need to go and look for him, I'll see you all later."

"Wait, why don't I help you?"

"I don't know-"

"Come on! Let's just wait a minute for Asami, so I can tell her I won't be-"

"No, we're going now, or I'm going alone."

"Fine, we can take Naga!"

"Who's Naga?" he asked wondering what the holdup was about.

"She's my best friend, _and_ an excellent tracker." She turned to the sisters, "Tell Asami I'm looking for Bolin, alright?"

"Sure, you just hurry!" Ikki said.

The sisters chatted for a bit before Asami walked up to them, "Hey, where's Korra?"

"She's trying to find Bolin," Ikki told her, "he lost Bolin."

"He…I'll be back!"

Asami ran to her car and turned back to the island across Yue's Bay.

She briefly considered going back home, but if she kept an ear out, she might hear the giant polar bear dog gaiting through the streets.

 **Author's Notes: we're breaking canon now! Well, we've been doing that for a little bit, but now major events…well, yeah, some of those…but now there's three of them, so you know it's breaking canon in a time space altering way…and you noticed this chapter bears the name of the Avatar comic book…yay, there's free imaginary cookie for you!**

 **Also, I got it before midnight…so I'm still updating on Mondays! Almost missed it…anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one.**

 **KHH out!**


	7. The Avatar's Revelations

**The Avatar's Revelations**

"So, let me get this straight…you're best friend," Mako began, as Korra directed Naga through the dark streets, "is a polar bear dog…I thought Asami was."

"She's getting there," Korra informed, "but I've been around Naga longer, though even when I know Asami better, Naga won't be replaced."

"That's a nice sentiment, but are you sure you won't replace her?"

"Of course I'm sure!" Korra shot back, "We've been through a lot together, snowfields and flash blizzards, fun stuff…we understand each other."

"Tell Naga to slow down!" Mako exclaimed.

"Whoa, girl!" she turned around and watched Mako slide of Naga's fur.

"Well, this is his usual hangout." Mako sighed, walking purposefully towards a group of little boys, "Hey, have any of you seen my brother around here?"

"Perhaps," one of them replied, rubbing his nose, "my memories a little foggy, maybe you can help clear it up."

"You're good, Skoochy," Mako pulled out some cash as the boy leaned forward, "a real pro."

Korra didn't like what she saw, but held her tongue.

"Yeah, I seen him." Skoochy confirmed.

"When?" Mako asked.

"About noon."

"What was he doing?"

"H-he was performing some kind of monkey cat circus, and then-" Skoochy held his hand out to an annoyed Mako, who placed another bill in the boy's hand.

"And then what?" Mako urged, "Why did he leave."

The kid leaned forward and whispered something to Mako that disturbed him. After naming something about Red Monsoons and Agni Kais, the boy left with his friends.

Asami had no idea why so many kids were out on the street, but a whole gaggle of them darted right out in front of her. She saw them and slammed the breaks; one of them smiled at her and threw himself against the hood of her car, gaining attention. She caught a glimpse of white turn on another road, was that Naga tearing through the streets? Great, now she'd miss them, because everyone was gathering to see if she hit someone. After confirming with police and spectators that she didn't hit anyone, she got back in her car and went the way Naga did last she saw.

Trolleys rushed in front of her and she heard barking to in the distance, somewhere between in front of her, and to her right, maybe in an alley?

"No, Naga, Pabu's a friend, not a snack!" Korra chided.

The giant creature started panting as she watched the fire ferret slide down the pole and their noses touched, then Pabu leapt onto her head and ran to Mako's shoulder. The firebender smiled briefly turning to Korra.

"We've got to hurry!"

"Where to, Mako?" she asked, before following his directions. The full moon was overhead; Korra could see and feel it. The boys in the Red Monsoons would be quite powerful tonight, but she would be too, though whether or not it would be enough remained to be seen.

"Something's not right." Mako noted, "There are usually thugs posted out front, we better be careful."

After following Mako stealthily to the front door and inside the empty room, Korra realized the furniture was broken too.

"Bolin," Mako called, "are you in here?" suddenly a big engine and a lot of little ones started up, and Korra ran back to the front door, wondering if Mako was next to her, or was trying to stop her.

She couldn't believe it, these masked guys, had a bunch of Triple Threat Triad people, and Bolin was with them, tied and gagged like the rest. One of the guys shut the door and Korra and Mako ran after them.

"Bolin!" Mako yelled as they closed in on the group, from which two small round things bounded on the ground near them, and smoke engulfed them.

Korra saw the bright lights fade, and took a deep breath before yelling, "Naga, come!"

Asami stared at the smoke before her. She stepped out of the car when she saw what looked like the cracked shell of some tree nut. When she stepped forward she coughed and immediately backed away. Korra might not have come this way, but the Avatar was an important person…she had to go forward. Asami took out some goggles and placed them over her eyes, then grabbed one of two scarves, it was supposed to be cold, and it might have been the rush of chasing, but she couldn't get a clear read on the weather.

Asami pulled the scarf in front of her mouth and exhaled, inhaled quickly, and dug her foot into the peddle, and though she was holding her breath, her nose still stung with the sharp gas' odor. She took her foot of the gas and brushed the brake with her foot, picking the right time to make the tires screech as she turned the corner.

"Ugh, I can't bend." Korra said, before punching the air one more time, " _I_ _can't_ _bend_!"

"Calm down, it'll wear off. Those guys must have been chi blockers." his fist tightened in his glove, "They're Amon's henchmen."

"Amon?" she took a moment and it clicked, "That anti-bending guy with a mask?"

"Yeah, he's the leader of the Equalists."

"What do they want with the Triple Threats?"

"Whatever it is, it can't be good." he stared out at the street where the chi blockers went with Bolin, "Ugh, I can't _believe_ he got himself into this mess!"

"Mako," she said quietly, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "we're going to save your brother, I promise you that."

Asami had been out all night; her father would be worried, if last night was any indication.

Asami lowered her scarf, the first chance to do so since she pulled it up, and now she stood at a Future Industry's fuel pump, as all the others would be closed at this late hour, and she had the code for the padlock holding the handle in.

"Korra, I'm going to find you." she promised, her mind flashing back to what she could only presume was Equalist weaponry, no one else had a use for smoke grenades, Korra must have chased them…but that was Triple Threat headquarters, why was she there? She removed the handle and yawned as she placed it back and reset the padlock.

She got back in her car and pulled her hair back. If she was Korra, and Korra wanted to find the Equalist…the guy at the park would be the one she'd go to, her only outside link to the mysterious anti-bender.

It wasn't that she didn't understand their fury, any bender could confess to what would equate for a nonbender as drunken brawls, if they claim that they messed up and were sorry, and didn't associated with the Triple Threat Triads, they paid a fine. Asami knew that without evidence it didn't matter, but that them even more dangerous, they only had to lie and everything would be alright. As unfair as it was, she found knew something even more unfair: if a bender claimed a nonbender attacked them and took them to court, they only needed a fresh bruise to lock the nonbender away for anti-bender hate crimes, her father brought that to light sometime after she hit Korra on her moped…which means Korra could have sued.

She liked to think Korra knew that, and just wasn't the type of person to take her to court over an accident.

After wandering the park for until morning, she finally found them…lying against Naga, side by side. At first she was glad to find them, but then she noticed how close their faces were together. She stared at them and felt tears burning in her eyes.

"I trusted you, Korra." She muttered as thoughts settled into her mind, maybe they were running down that alley before the Triple Threat Triads' road was smoked; maybe it was a relationship Asami wasn't supposed to know about.

She had too many options about how to proceed, and each one left her bitterer by the second. Her father warned her something like this might happen, wasn't he usually right? The two slowly stirred and she was sure her heart stopped. Would they address each other with cute names, and laugh about how the rich girl would never know until they escaped to some remote location with the money they'd ask her for? If her father was right, that was the plan. No one finds a last minute waterbender who's also the Avatar by chance.

Before she could confront them, a megaphone behind her screeched, and a huge crowd collected in front of her. Mako and Korra got up at that moment and raced to the stands, where Korra yelled at the guy and kicked him off his stand. Asami really didn't know what to say now. A whistle caught her attention and a policeman asked what was going on.

"The Avatar's oppressing us!" the man replied, "Help!"

If Asami was so angry, she might have laughed.

Eventually the crowd broke up and she went to see what the man talked with Korra and Mako about, "Hello, fellow nonbender," she said, bowing politely, "I heard that waterbender girl was oppressing you?"

"Yes, finally, someone who listens!" he exclaimed, reordering his papers.

"Why ask for the police to help, they're all metalbenders, right?"

"Yes, but it made them leave me alone, didn't it?"

"It did…so, what is 'The Revelation' about?"

"Take four of these." He said, handing four slightly different sheets to her. There were more of them, and one of them was exactly the same as hers.

"Thanks." She said, taking one and looking at it. She would find a clue on this, and hunt down Korra and confront her, but until then, she had to hope that whatever she saw was an accident.

She turned the paper over and smiled, it looked like a map. She looked up and saw a board in the park next to a bench across the way, she compared the map on the board to the back of the paper with lines and polygons and a red quarter circle at the edge of the paper, finding what corresponded with the red mark at the end of the paper…nine o'clock, she'd be there.

Asami had a coat on that weren't expensive, hoping to not be noticed, and stayed around the area and waited until it was time, and went into the crowd. A fairly tough looking man blocked the doorway, "This is a private event; no one gets in without an invitation."

"Umm, this?" she pulled out the paper and smiled.

And surprisingly, he returned the gesture, "The Revelation is upon us, my sister."

Asami was startled by the sheer number of people in the room, a lot more people hated benders than she suspected. Fortunately she was disguised; no one would hear that she was at an anti-bender event. She looked behind her and saw Mako and Korra standing in the room, looking around…hand in hand. She was only nervous about contact when they first met because it felt like dating but wasn't but she wanted to, huh?

Asami marched up to her and heard her gasp when she noticed her, "What do you think you're doing?" she hissed.

"I think I'm surprised to see you here…are you an Equalist, Asami?" Korra asked, narrowing her eyes.

"No, are you in the middle of a little date and search, Korra?" Asami shot back, holding Mako and Korra's hands, which were still together.

"What?" Korra asked, "Oh, that's nothing."

"That's nothing? Do you think it looks like nothing to me?"

"No, it looks like we're together, that's the idea," she leaned forward, "So the big guy out front wouldn't get suspicious."

"Yeah, sure…Mako, excuse us a minute." She said, and he quickly walked away, "Korra, look at me!"

Korra turned sheepishly back and tried a smile, "It's been a while, huh?"

"Do you have any idea what this is doing to me?!" Asami asked, crying as she spoke, pulling her scarf up higher to cover her mouth.

"Asami, I don't get it, what's going on?" Korra asked.

"You and Mako-"

"It's just holding hands!"

"For how long, you said it was to keep the big guy outside from getting suspicious, and you _held_ his hand for that long?" Asami gasped, shaking as tears rolled down her face, "I trusted you with my worst memory ever, a part I _still_ see in my nightmares…I thought you'd at least have the decency to not go out with me if you didn't want to, I didn't push this relationship on you!"

"Asami, I want this to work out-"

"Then why were you and Mako…at the park-"

"You saw that?" Korra asked, embarrassed.

Asami pushed her, and then hoped no one noticed, "Of course I saw that, you were right there! And now you're holding hands!"

"Asami, that's a coincidence…me and Mako just woke up like that, I didn't plan for it, we fell asleep against Naga, because she's comfortable to rest against and we were tired, and holding hands…I told you, just so we looked like we were together, believe me, I hated holding someone else's hand that way."

"I'm really trying to believe you, but why did you keep holding hands if you hated it?"

"I kept holding his hand because I forgot it was there, because I was so shocked that so many people hate benders…me!" she said, holding Asami's hands by the wrists, "And then I see my girlfriend here at this place and I can only wonder why she's here!"

"Well, you know why I'm here." Asami said, looking away.

Suddenly they heard the speaker speaking louder; it was Amon, "The power to take someone's bending away…permanently."

Korra gasped and Asami looked up at her, "Korra…we can talk more about this later, let's go."

"Y-yeah." Korra stared in a daze as Asami lead her through the crowd to Mako, who also stood struck with fear, "Mako, did you hear him say that?"

"Yeah…that's impossible, he's insane!"

"Now, for a demonstration," Amon began, "please welcome Lightning Bolt Zolt, leader of the Triple Threat Triad, and one of the most notorious criminals in Republic City."

Zolt stared at the crowd, booing at him, and growled, "Ah, boo yourself!"

"There's Bolin." Korra whispered, before walking up to the front of the stage.

"Wait," Mako said as he grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back, "we can't fight them all, we need to be smart about this."

"Then come up with a game plan," she whispered, then added in a mocking tone, "team captain."

Korra watched as Zolt was released to battle Amon for a chance to keep his powers, and then as they were stripped from him.

"Any ideas yet?" Korra asked Mako.

"We need a distraction." Asami whispered.

"What are you doing?" Mako asked as she removed her disguise.

"Unless you have a better plan, I'm going to create a little distraction, then you guys will cover me somehow, I'll use your distraction to grab Bolin and we'll scram."

"Wait, what about those machines?" Mako asked, "Korra can work something out, I'll get close, you go find Naga-"

"No…Korra, tell him this plan is better." Asami said, staring at her.

"Look, you can cover our exit, they'll try to chase us, we need an escape, Naga's to the far right, and we'll need her _very_ soon." Korra said, looking pleadingly at her.

"Fine, hurry!" Asami said, and made her way to the back of the crowd. Muttering apologies along the way, her mind was on her earlier conversation with the Avatar. Eventually she reached the doorway and walked past the man at the doorway.

"Why are you leaving, my sister?" he asked, taking a step forward.

"Do you have the time?"

"No…did you have to be somewhere?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so, but what I saw was very…compelling."

"Wasn't it?" he smiled as she walked away.

She turned to make sure he wasn't following and looked for Naga, who was hiding in and alley, "Alright, girl…let's go." She climbed onto Naga's back and rode out of the alley, leaving her coat behind. She noticed the man at the doorway wasn't there anymore…she didn't make him wonder if something was going on inside, did she? No time to worry about that, she thought as she grabbed the ladder and started to climb it when she heard the door slam open, she hid behind the ladder and saw blue light run down the metal, and Mako and Bolin fell from it. She crouched down and watched.

It might be a while until she could get close enough, and until then, she couldn't give herself away, even as the brothers were battered by the man with a mustache and goggles. Somehow, they remained just far away enough that she couldn't get a clear shot at his back, and she wished she had something to throw.

She thought she was her chance, the brothers were down and the Equalist with a mustache had his sticks held high, his arms completely committed to this one strike, as he taunted them, "You benders need to understand, there's no place in the world for you anymore." Asami crouched down, but before she jumped him he was slammed into a nearby wall by a pillar of earth.

Asami turned around and saw Korra standing on the balcony, "I wouldn't count us out just yet." She said before clambering down the ladder as Asami helped Bolin to Naga.

Asami turned around and saw Korra helping Mako to the polar bear dog. The night was long for Asami as she waited for Korra to finish her report to Tenzin.

Asami watched as Korra dejectedly left Tenzin to stand near her.

"Korra…tell me, what does earlier—what does this mean for us?"

"Why are you asking me?" Korra wiped her eyes.

"Korra—are you alright?"

"Yes, it's just Amon's powers…they're just…wrong!"

"Do you want to sit with me a while?" Korra nodded and sat next to Asami.

"So, about you're first question since I got here, why?"

"I'm only asking what this is for us because….I want you to be happy, and if being happy is with Mako and not me, then…I'm not happy about it, but we're still young, just tell me now, we can try to work past this, I don't want to spend the rest of my life wondering…I just can't get that memory…you and him at the park, holding hands, my father's own prediction, he's guessed right about every friend, bender or not, that I've ever had, and they were all terrible friends, I didn't want to believe he was right, but then you were hand holding, and…oh, please tell me it's all wrong!"

"Asami…me and Mako are just friends, and I'm not looking for any romance between us, and…I also understand, tonight I was afraid, Amon has powers that terrify me, and I don't want to believe the spirits gave it to him." Korra leaned against Asami's shoulder, "You…shared a pretty intense secret with me, and then I told you how I felt, I don't want to lose what I've got with you…and I want to hold onto this for as long as I can."

Asami turned her eyes down to where Korra rested and leaned her up a little, "You…I—I really want to hold onto you for as long as I can…but I can't make myself trust you, just because I saw something that wasn't there…I don't know what that says about me, maybe I shouldn't have told you so soon after…maybe I should have waited a little longer to tell you about my mom, I don't know, it seemed like a good idea at the time…and then this happens."

"Asami, we're stronger together, I think, if we make it through this ordeal, then in time we'll trust each other more," Korra said, finding one of Asami's hands and linking fingers, "and grow closer together."

"That's what I want…if you're sure that's what you want."

"It is…Asami, maybe it's just the rush of adrenaline hasn't died down yet, but I feel like…like losing you would be the worst thing in the world right now, I think I'd rather get chi blocked a bunch of times than break up with you, and trust me, being chi blocked doesn't feel good."

"I…I think I needed to hear that." Asami said, hugging Korra, "How about dinner tomorrow, to make up for being stupid?"

"Asami, don't make me argue, but I was even more stupid…I wish I knew the papers were the keys to getting in, we could have gone in separately."

"Korra, I let my emotions run away with me which doesn't happen often, and I think it speaks volumes about me…and how I feel about you, it wasn't just jealousy I felt…I was angry and hurt, and I wanted to hit you, just as much as I wanted to cry on your shoulder, for you to comfort me."

"Asami…I feel like we're dancing around something now." Korra said, glancing up at the full moon.

 _Why doesn't it give strength in everything, including relationships?_ Korra wondered before directing her eyes just a finger's breadth to the right, where two more moons stared back at her, green, like grass.

"So, I'll make this brief." Korra sighed, and leaned up, kissing Asami on the cheek, then backing away, "I love you."

"Korra…I…I love you, too." Asami pulled Korra closer against her shoulder and they stared at the stars over the bay.

 **Author's Notes: we're getting to the point where I can stop reading transcripts, though it's nice to have an episode reference, like the next update, which takes place when Asami canonically enters the series, but she's already here!**

 **So, everyone, FirstoftheAbyss said that I should have some stuff about nonbender's rights, and I was thrilled with the suggestion, we chatted about some more stuff, but that will be revealed as we go because of spoilers, do you really want me to spoil any part of this?**

 **KHH out!**


	8. The Voice in the Night

**The Voice in the Night**

That night Korra thought she'd have pleasant dreams, but they were far from it.

 _It was a blur so familiar, like any other fight she fought, but this time she was outnumbered, overwhelmed, and chi blocked, fell to the ground, and kicked onto her knees. She screamed from the pain as her knees hit the floor, and then_ he _stepped towards her, each footfall she heard were exactly what she imagined._

" _After I take your ending away," he reached his hand towards her face, and that reminded her of the legends about Koh she'd heard about, "you will be nothing."_

A startled scream announced her return to the real world. Naga licked her hand, in a "there, there" manner if she thought about it, and rested her head on the multibender's lap.

"It's…it's alright, Naga." She told herself as much as the polar bear dog, "I just a bad dream."

One, she remarked, daunted, that broke her out in a sweat. She folded her arms over Naga's head and rested on her arms, and tried to get a little more sleep, a challenge when she knew what she'd find on the other side.

Later that morning there was a visitor who wasn't expected until a little later.

"I'll see who's there." Tenzin said, getting up from the table where he and Korra had been eating more often, with the rest of the family, since she convinced him that silence wasn't required to learn how to move like an airbender, a lesson she gave him at the Pro-bending Arena.

"Ah, Asami," he smiled, opening the door, "what brings you here?"

"Asami," Korra said, quickly walking into the room, "hey."

"Hi, oh, Tenzin," she said, focusing on his inquiry, "well, I'm here to see Korra."

"Oh, of course, I'll just leave you two to chat." he said, leaving for the dining room, "Korra, airbending practice in an hour."

"Yeah, yeah," she waved Tenzin away, and then turned to Asami, "so, beautiful, what's up?"

"Hmm, you're the one calling me 'beautiful', sweetie," Asami smiled mischievously, as Korra led her out to a patio, "so maybe you know?"

"Well…I would like to talk about something…it's not that important." Korra sat on some steps with her elbows on her knees, staring at her hands.

"Are you sure?" Asami sat next to Korra and leaned forward far enough to form eye contact with the multibender.

"Yeah, I thought I would, but…maybe not." Korra sighed heavily and stood up, "Anyway, I just…thought I was working up to something but lost heart."

Korra exhaled deeply, surprised by how much air was in her lungs, "I'm sorry I walked you out here, I know it must be cold, I'm used to the cold and I'm starting to get chill bumps."

"That's fine, Korra," Asami didn't know why the conversation seemed so serious, so grinned and lightly pressed her fist against Korra's shoulder, "and if it makes you less uncomfortable, I might be able to hold off the flirting."

"Ha, ha, yeah…but that's not the problem."

"Well, there's no problem you can't tell me about, especially if it seemed important, even if for just a second."

"Thanks…but I just…I'm not sure if it's stupid, maybe later?"

"Whenever you're ready." Asami followed Korra's gaze to Tenzin, who stepped out and swiftly made his way to them.

"Alright, Korra, my schedule just got…jostled, so we must begin immediately." Tenzin turned to Asami, "Asami, if you want to stay and watch, then maybe you can help her when I'm not around, if you're up to it."

"I'd love to help Korra with airbending training," Asami replied, then smirked at the multibender, "and so I will."

"Great." Tenzin nodded appreciatively and began the session, which was forms for airbending, not as boring as sitting cross legged all day, but now she had to focus, and between the money problems of the Fire Ferrets, the fact that Asami recently misunderstood her relationship with Mako, and then the money that was in reach that could save the Fire Ferrets, but might jeopardize Korra's relationship with Asami—it was all very difficult to focus.

After Tenzin left Korra and Asami stayed out practicing until they decided to take a snack break.

"So, how was that, anything like Tenzin showed me?" Korra asked, eating some noodles.

"Well, I'm no expert, but I think it looked right." Asami replied, now staring at Korra's face.

Korra turned back and raised an eyebrow, "Now, I know I didn't miss my mouth _that_ badly, so…what're you thinking about?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing, just…I was actually not thinking…and then I started thinking and that…was a mistake…or maybe not."

"You're so jumpy all of a sudden, Asami, what's wrong?"

"I was thinking about…kissing you."

"But you did last night…it wasn't a problem then, was it?"

"Well…I was really happy that we were back, and that you were safe, and I'm calmer now…but I was going to, until I thought about how much I'd have to lean forward…and suddenly thinking about it made me freeze up."

"Well, you could always try again." Korra said, sitting up on the steps behind her.

"I—uh, y-you're not going to change your mind at the last minute are you?" Asami asked, watching Korra lean forward her hand under her chin, as though she was thinking.

"No, I promise, I'm going to sit right here…but if you take too long I might turn around." she smirked, turning away from Asami.

Korra waited for what felt like hours…but at the last second noticed a shadow on the ground. She looked up and saw Jinora and Ikki laughing, then watched as they suddenly stopped and waved instead.

"Ah, Korra!" Asami crossed her arms, a red color on her face that went with her clothes perfectly.

"Sorry, Jinora and Ikki were spying on us." She pointed up at the airbender girls, who were flying overhead on gliders.

"Well…we should get back to practicing anyway."

"I really am sorry, I didn't change my mind, I just…didn't expect those two to be standing there."

"It's fine…anyways, I think they're gone now…where's Meelo?"

"He's probably hiding in those shrubs over there." Korra pointed and Meelo leapt up and ran away, "You're terrible at hide and seek, did you know that?!" Korra yelled, standing up as Meelo turned around, and sitting back down after he passed.

"Hide and seek, huh?"

"Yeah, he always hides there." Korra bolted upright as a hand joined hers on the steps between her and Asami, "Umm…Asami…I—ahem." she tried to regain her composure, but she had already lost focus.

"Is there are problem?" Asami asked, having inched her way closer until their foreheads were together.

"Of course not…this just feels like…the kids will start spectating again or something."

"I know what you mean." Asami leaned forward again and Korra tilted her face up, wondering what Asami was going to do next.

Korra was not expecting what happened next…which was Asami brushing her nose against Korra's.

"Huh, Korra, are you alright?" Asami asked, staring at her worriedly.

"Uh, yeah, of course…you just caught me off guard there."

"Sorry…I thought you saw that coming."

"I did…I just didn't expect that sort of kiss…which I don't see how it counts as one but…uh, I can definitely, uh, wrap my head around it, I think…I'll see it coming next time though."

"I hope so…I was kind of worried for a second there."

"I should get back to practice though…where did the time go?"

Asami noticed too, it was already late enough without having to help the Avatar practice her forms…not that she didn't enjoy spending time with her, but Korra needed to concentrate on what she was doing, which didn't leave much time for talk.

Asami watched Korra's motions carefully, and didn't find anything to point out that Korra didn't instantly frown at herself, and before she knew it, Tenzin walked out into the cold night air, his hands behind his back, smiling.

"Very good, Korra, excellent form, I'm sure if you keep practicing, you'll be a master before you even have airbending." He walked up to the table in front of them, a square object in his hands, which he set on the desk, "I was in town earlier, and on my way to the council meeting, I saw something in one of the store windows…and bought it on my way back."

He turned a knob and music filled the air, Korra lost focus on her form and turned to the table, "You got a radio?" she asked enthusiastically.

"More specifically, I got _you_ a radio." He said, looking quite pleased with himself, "You were right, air is the element of freedom, and up until now I was…dull, from what, I don't know…maybe I was the one who needed training, but seeing you out on the arena, Pro-bending…something just clicked…and I wasn't even meditating."

"Wow…you got _me_ a radio." Korra was surprised, but very happy with it, "So I can listen to Pro-bending on it?"

"That's right, but don't get so side tracked," he began sternly, before smiling playfully, "that you forget to go to practice, or the game itself. Oh, that reminds me, when's the tournament?"

"Oh, uh, I think five or four days." Korra said, offhandedly…but slowly, quieter…Asami wondered if Tenzin picked up on the note, but then, the music was probably louder from where he stood.

"Well, I'll go mark my calendar, and then see you about the one day difference." Tenzin said, leaving them alone, presumably to mark the calendar.

"Umm, so, Korra, is everything alright?" she stepped between Korra and the radio she was staring at, but Asami realized she was just staring in the direction of the radio, "Is this about last night?"

"Huh, what?" Korra looked up at her, wanting to correct whatever Asami said, but she mentioned yesterday, so she must be wrong.

"I asked if something from yesterday might still be here somewhere." Asami said, taking another two steps towards Korra.

"No…but yes, earlier that day, during practice, I learned that…ugh, how to say it?"

"Korra?"

"Our last pay, apparently, only barely covered some other costs…my new armor was new expenses they had to cover, and we need thirty thousand yuans or we're out of the tournament."

"Korra, it's alright, I'll see if Dad will cover this." She set a hand on Korra's shoulder, "You could have just told me."

"I know you mean that, but…it would have been so easy to believe that that's all this was for, and I didn't want you to think that, even for a minute!" she set her hands on Asami's shoulders, "And then after yesterday, I would think it sounded even more desperate, and I didn't want you to feel like I was just hanging around you because of some pink paper."

"Well, you already told me that you would never hurt me…if I couldn't believe that any more than you saying the money is just for the team, then why would I take your word for it when you say would never try hurt me?" Asami hugged Korra and chuckled, "I believe you, Korra, you don't seem to be the kind of person to lie about things like this…I suppose I can only say this with such certainty because of my old 'friends', but you are the best friend ever."

"I'm glad you think so, Asami."

After seeing Asami out, Korra went back to practice her forms, but Asami was on her mind…until a blood chilling voice spilled across the air. Korra wondered if she had stopped breathing as Amon spoke of the government's plan to set up a task force to deal with his men, and urged the nonbenders to rise up against benders, and ended his calm, droning speech by saying it was time for the benders to know fear. It was already happening.

Korra ran towards the temple and somehow made it in a blur until the door was locked and she was resting against it, looking up and breathing heavy until she closed her eyes and slid down to her knees. This was quickly becoming a nightmare, but at least Asami wasn't a bender, she wouldn't be a target, unless he started imprisoning the friends of benders.

Korra felt hopelessly lost but tried to remain focused…Amon can't fight her, she's the Avatar, she's got three elements mastered, and with her three friends with her, Amon wouldn't have enough men to stand against her with.

There…lying to herself at least let her get up and fall into bed, and if she just numbly stared at her hand and counted to a hundred, she'd be out by thirty…and somehow, it worked. Asami going to handle the tournament, and then they'd hope this Equalist movement would burn out.

Asami didn't hear Hiroshi anywhere, and wondered where he was, when the door suddenly opened behind her.

The intruder was on his back in an instant, but the intruder was her dad.

"Well," he grunted, "looks like those lessons paid off."

"Dad, what were you doing out so late?" she didn't know if she was horrified at what she just did, or still startled that he had to have been sneaking around the building to stay undetected.

"Saw what I thought was fire being reflected off the trees, so I went to investigate, no firebenders, just fire flies."

"I didn't know they were still out." and besides, her mind added, they don't look anything like fire…right?

"Ah, well, I suppose there were a lot this year." he was speaking quickly now, as he got back to his feet with Asami's help, and then, as though reading her mind, added, "Isn't it odd, though…fire flies don't look a thing like fire, and yet…I just-"

Her heart broke for him, her poor father was still as plagued as she was, maybe even more so, over the loss of his wife.

"I know…sometimes I smell smoke in here…and burning, the paint and I see her, and-it's strange how powerful memories can be…like a voice in the night, keeping me awake." she wondered silently why they hadn't hugged good night in over…how long? Especially now, so maybe they could bring that back, "Maybe we could just…remember her together, sometime."

"That sounds like a good idea." he noted, moving away from her to retrieve the scattered papers, "You should go and get some rest, unless you're hungry, I made dinner when I got back."

She smiled and went into the kitchen, and found not one, but two plates…which was strange, because she was sure she cleared both breakfast plates, but it was a routine, so maybe…she was just remembering yesterday, unless her dad…it was something that had been discussed before, feelings couldn't be denied forever, she was resolved to silently grow use to the idea, it made sense, though, he thought he saw fire…he was remembering his wife and now he had two plates. He was letting go, wasn't he? She took a breath and promised herself she would be happy for him…Yasuko wouldn't want them to be sad, and surely this had gone on long enough, but she wasn't being replaced…no one could replace her.

No, it was probably lunch with a possible supplier or investor…he did seem really busy lately.

After taking a plate back up to her room, balancing it on one hand while unlocking the door with other, she remembered she hadn't told her father anything about the money the Fire Ferrets needed, but it could wait for tomorrow.

Or it would have, when her father knocked on the door. She found Hiroshi on the other end, "So, were you planning on watching the tournament next week?"

"Uh, I can change plans if you want." She offered, wondering what was going on…the two plates came to mind, and an image of a her father and a woman eating together came to mind.

"No, no, I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind some company, I mean, if I were going as well."

"Of course I wouldn't mind, but Korra told me that if they didn't gather enough money before then, they'd be kept out of the tournament."

"That's terrible, how much do they need?"

"Thirty thousand yuans."

"Well, tell one of them to visit and I'll be glad to talk to them about it."

"I'll do that…thanks, Dad."

"You're welcome, Asami, good night." he waved and left for his room, as though he knew of the financial problems the Fire Ferrets were in, and came there specifically to offer help…unless there was a reason he needed to also be at the tournament.

Later the next day, as she was taking her moped through an industrial area, when a familiar person stepped out into the road. She pulled to a halt and her moped smacked him to the ground.

"Mako, are you alright?" she ran up to him and removed her helmet.

"Do I look like I'm-" he stopped in the middle of his sentence and stared at her until her hair was free, "Umm, yeah, no big deal, Bolin hits me harder during practice."

"Well, this is the second time this has happened." she said, helping him up.

"Second time?" Mako asked, frowning, "Is he alright?"

"Ah—this is how I met Korra, actually."

"Oh, yeah, right." He did a double take and straightened his back, "You hit her…she's a lot tougher than I thought…I mean, for someone just now getting into Pro-bending."

"I still feel like I should invite you to dinner later, maybe tomorrow night at Kuang's Cuisine?"

"Uh, I don't have anything to wear there, though."

"I'll fix that, you just have to show up."

With that, she bade him farewell, and continued her way to Air Temple Island.

Asami found Korra practicing her form again, and when the Avatar noticed her, Asami could imagine the Avatar dropping her lessons. They fell loudly to the ground, and Korra smiled and ran to her, leaving behind the lessons, shattered on the ground, "Asami, hey!" the multibender shouted, crossing her arms.

"Hey, Korra, what's up?"

"Nothing much." Korra shrugged, but the voice of Amon echoed inside her head, though she tried to dismiss it, or focus on something else, like that radio Tenzin got her, Asami didn't need to worry about this, sure, Amon could take away people's powers, but could he even hope to stand a chance against Korra? She liked to think not, so, with that problem out of the way before it even started, she walked alongside Asami, and casually thought of a way to casually invite Asami over for dinner tonight, when Ikki, grinning, stepped up to them, her hands behind her back.

"Hey, Korra," she tilted her head curiously, an innocent remark on her lips, "what're you doing?"

"Hanging out with Asami, what're you doing?" Korra asked her easily.

"Umm, nothing." Ikki didn't sound sincere, but then threw in, quite honest, "Being nosy."

"I can see that," Korra laughed, "but why?"

"Well, I was wondering…what does 'a thing', mean?" at the twitch of Korra's eyebrow, she explained herself, "See, because, I asked Jinora what girlfriends means if the girlfriends she said are girlfriends like how guys have girlfriends, and then she said you were a thing, what does that mean?"

"That…sounds like she was answering your question." Korra said, amused.

"So if…hmm, then what are boys called?" before Korra caught her breath to explain, Ikki had an idea, "Is Asami going to stay for dinner again and tell more jokes and funny stories, and talk about people getting their fingers sliced off due to ne—negatives?"

"Negligence…people getting their fingers sliced off in machine because they weren't taking the proper precautions." Korra corrected, then explained, and finally turned to Asami, "What do you think, care to stick around for dinner? I mean, if you're dad isn't expecting you home early. Oh, and what about our date tomorrow, where to this time?"

"Oh, well, see, I hit someone earlier," she said, wincing, "so…I arranged an apology dinner for tomorrow night, but we can still go, it's just…we'll have company."

"Someone…well, alright, I guess after we're alone, we can order dessert or something." Korra said, wondering what Asami thought of the idea, but didn't have to ask, as the smile that appeared on her face told her it was a date.

"We are grateful for this delicious food, for happiness, for compassion, and-" Tenzin was then interrupted by a guest, and loudly.

"I'm not interrupting, am I?" a fancy dressed man with a ponytail walked into the room, smiling.

"This is my home, Tarrlok, I'm about to have dinner with my family." Tenzin, for some reason, seemed on edge, almost like these two detested each other.

"What great timing, I am absolutely famished." Korra saw a look in Tenzin's eyes that told her these two weren't exactly buddies, "Airbenders never turn away a hungry guest, right, Tenzin?"

"I suppose not." Tenzin said, hurt at having his principles thrown at his face.

Korra barely noticed Pema give Tenzin and angry look, and wondered why these two didn't like him, other than the obvious inconsideration in his mannerism.

"Ah, here's the famous Avatar Korra, it is truly a great honor to meet you, I am Councilman Tarrlok, representative of the Northern Water Tribe." he said, and they exchanged bows.

"Nice to meet you." she replied as they kneeled in a sitting position to start on dinner. She saw Asami was watching him, and she wondered if it was because she was suspicious, or if she noticed Tenzin's strong distrust.

"Why do you have three ponytails?" Ikki interrogated, "And why do you smell like a lady? You're weird."

"Well," he said, amused at her conclusion, "aren't you…precocious?"

She glared at him in response, but he turned his focus back to Korra, as though the little girl hadn't been there, "I've read of your exploits in the papers, how you infiltration of Amon's secret exhibition, it must have taken a certain…measure of tenacity and daring to do so."

"I…you're actually the first authority figure who seems really happy with me being here." Korra said, uncertain why that bothered her, maybe it was a group mentality, Tenzin and Pema seemed to be in agreement about this man, and yet, here he was being sensible, at least from what the Avatar could tell.

"Are you joking? I can sleep better at night knowing you're protecting our city…ever since _you_ arrived, I've felt that the possibilities for a decisive end are at hand."

"Tarrlok, enough with the flattery, what do you want with Korra?"

"I'm getting to that. Now, I said before what I thought of you, I would almost go so far as to say you've done more than enough, but, in fact, I was hoping you'd take this a step further, and join me in protecting our city from him and his minions."

"Really?" she asked, surprised…and perhaps slightly alarmed.

"Huh?" Asami looked like she thought she missed something.

"What?!" Tenzin breathed, leaning closer to the table.

"Yes, I've known I needed someone to help me, someone with daring, fearless in the face of danger, and I believe with all my heart that that someone is you, the Avatar!"

"I can't join your task force now."

"What, but I thought you'd jump at the chance to help me face Amon's forces head on."

"Korra." Asami studied Korra's expression carefully, and her voice was mixed between worried and relieved, after what they saw back at the rally, she wasn't sure she wanted Korra anywhere near Amon. Korra smiled at Asami, but something in the expression seemed tired.

"So did I." Tenzin said quietly.

"I came here to finish my Avatar training with Tenzin…a few other…personal developments happened," she turned to Asami and smiled, "right now I just want to keep things how they are…I haven't learned airbending yet, and I'm still not in touch with my spiritual side yet."

"And that, my friend, is exactly why this opportunity for you is perfect, you can not only perform your standard Avatar duties for the city, but also find real world applications for those skills you learn here, think about it! The stars are all lined up, waiting for you!"

"Tarrlok, you have your answer, now," Tenzin replied, growing irate, "you need to leave."

"Ha, ha, fine, fine, I'm leaving," he said, turning around, smiling with his finger in the air, "but I'm not giving up on you, Korra, not by a longshot, just you see!"

"Bye-bye, ponytail man!" Ikki said, standing and waving happily.

"Now, where was I?" Tenzin asked, trying to regain focus, "Ah, yes, now I remember."

The entire meal was distracted by their guest, but afterwards the kids scrambled around the place excitedly, and Korra and Asami found the yard with the spinning panels.

"Korra, if something's bothering you-"

"Nothing's bothering me!" Korra said, tossing her arms up.

"Korra, I don't mean to get on your nerves, but…I thought you seemed distracted by something." She swallowed nervously and hoped that this wasn't their relationship falling apart. She still couldn't be sure what kind of person Korra was, but she had a feeling she was just being defensive, she probably wasn't used to insecurity.

"I…kind of blew up at you, huh?"

"That's what pressure does, it builds up until you can't contain it."

"He was pressuring me…he was playing the 'be a good Avatar' card on me, and I _hate_ that." Korra staring violently next to Asami, and put her hand over her face, "You're dad's going to be worried if you don't show up soon."

"Oh, you can't get rid of me so easily." She said, smiling somewhere between cleverly and warmly.

"I…I'm not used to being in this situation, I'm used to always winning…every time there's a goal, I beat it, without fail, now there's a relationship, and airbending, and some guy who smells a lady, and I can't…understand what it is I'm doing."

"You're turning out great so far, Korra, a little smug, but your heart's in the right place, and if you need to put some extra time in your airbending training, that's fine too."

"I—ha, ha, I don't think I'm that desperate, but thanks anyway."

"Well, I'm glad, because I might have had to go back on that later."

"Then…why make the offer?"

"Because…I can at least try to let you spend time out here, working on your bending, I could find a way to fill the time…you're right about how late it is, though, I should be getting back home now."

"Alright, I'll see you to your moped." She followed Asami as the heiress started down the path to the bridge, "So, what does your dad think of this thing with Amon, and me dropping in on his rally?"

"Umm, I don't know, I try to get him to talk about you personally, but all he says is that…well, he's pretty doubtful, actually, that Amon can be beaten, probably he's just worried about me…I didn't tell him I was there, but I think he knows, he knows I'm quite fond of you, and I think he's worried about how my safety, and what I'll feel if you…if something happens on the job, but Mako and Bolin's parents probably know by now too, they might try to stop those two from going to the tournament."

"Umm, Asami, the other day, before Bolin was kidnapped, we were all still tired, I think, but we didn't get along well, and then there was this guy in charge of everything and…and I ended up learning that they didn't have parents…anymore."

"Oh, that must be hard for them, no wonder Mako seems pretty protective of Bolin."

"He is…for all we don't get along, I'm sure he can be reasonable…I kind of respect him, because Bolin's his brother, and I think it's just a lot of stress, the next challenge is going to be a littler trickier than usual."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, but we'll work through it, I'm sure."

"I hope so, I'd hate for you to not be able to play in the tournament."

"We will, we have to, it's too awesome not to, and great practice…maybe Tarrlok doesn't know about that."

"Maybe, I would be surprised, though, he seems to be following everything you've done so far, he's almost you're biggest fan, but I beat him to that." she said, indicating herself with a gesture.

"That's good…so, who did you hit, earlier?"

"It's a surprise, silly!"

"Ah, is it someone I know?"

Asami donned her helmet and hoped onto the moped, "I'd love to dodge the question, but I'm afraid I must be going. And before I forget to tell you, it's the usual time and place, alright?"

"Hmm, for our date slash make up dinner?"

"That's the one." Asami said, as she switched on the headlights. She waved one last time before roaring over the bridge back to the mainland.

"It's got to be Bolin, he gets hit by stuff all the time!" Korra said as she lost sight of the moped. She wasn't going to listen to the radio tonight, or not outside anyways.

Asami liked driving at night, moped or Satomobile, it was always so different than at day, peaceful and…she thought maybe she just saw her father back there…it was her eyes playing tricks on her, he was probably home, not hanging around on the streets for no reason, unless he was looking for her. She turned took a road back around to the other and found him still on the streets, apparently waiting.

"Dad, what are you doing here?"

"Asami…nothing, I'm supposed to be meeting with someone. Did your…date go well?"

"I…yes, it did, thanks. Umm, Dad…if you want to talk sometime, I'm sure Korra would understand, the tournament isn't for a while now, so the next time you catch a break, we can hang out at the park…play some pai sho like old times."

"Hmm, that sounds nice, but…there are things I want…for us, and…if this plan doesn't fail, well, it's a surprise, but I think you'll be pleased enough with it…I know your mom would."

She smiled and threw her arms around him, "I know she'd want us to be happy, that's all she ever wanted for anyone. I can't wait for the surprise."

"Me too, but for now you need to go home, or you'll spoil the surprise, my…meeting should start in ten minutes, I'll we turn in three or four hours at most, if there are no other concerns aside from current ones, otherwise I could be out all night, you should get some rest, the cook has agreed to let me in."

"Alright," she conceded, "love you, Dad."

"I love you too." He said, then turned back to his watch. She didn't like him being out late all the time, maybe she could persuade him to take some combat lessons, for all his concern, he seemed pretty easygoing around benders…as long as they were simply business partners. Friends and now girlfriend were weighing heavy on his mind, even when he didn't say anything, she knew that his last stated opinion on something was absolute until he voiced otherwise, and on the subject of Korra, he hadn't, but she thought that maybe he was just scared of the Avatar.

 **Author's Notes: This is decidedly long enough, I would stick the full episode into it, but this will need to be continued on the next chapter…and the voice part of the night is about over, so there's that too; I might wind up putting several episodes into one, then go and have only several parts, because remember, we're mainly following the leading ladies. Also, I foresee major changes to the plot because of the little things, enough little things can lead to a big change leading to even more changes, so yeah…let's see where this goes!**

 **Oh, and I have plans for Book Two, very concrete in my mind that won't get out, so they'll probably be in my rewrite of Book Two, if so, I'll tell you in the A.N. for that when I post it, I think it'll well received, or at least be approved of…by at least most of you, but I like this, and so far you like what I write, if you've read this far, or you haven't read enough for a reason or enough reasons to dislike and cease readership, so, I'm out of words for this A.N., except that I will see you in the reviews, or in the next update, ciao!**


End file.
